Caught in the Vectors
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Oh no! How is this possible? I was only supposed to stay in Kamakura for a post-school holiday but I've ended up in the middle of the Elfen Lied plot. What does my future have in store as I enter this new world of Diclonius and many panties. Self-insert.
1. Grounding

**Caught in the Vectors**

_**This is my third Elfen Lied fanfic as Elfen Lied is my favourite Anime/Manga. I have finished the series on both mediums and thought it'd be cool to do a fanfic where I selfishly place myself in the middle of the story. This is based on the Manga version so will contain spoilers for the latter half of the series. So enjoy my piece of self-indulgence as I - Benjamin McMullen - end up inadvertently tied into the plot of the slice-'em-up series of Elfen Lied.**_

_**Grounding**_

FLIGHT EN ROUTE TO KAMAKURA KAGANAWA PREFECTURE – NOVEMBER 24:

The flight had endured for quite some time now. I was stuck between two Japanese men who just seemed to love talking about their investments in Hang Seng or some crap. I should have brought my mp3 player so I would have music to accompany my mind instead of their super-capitalist nonsense.

It had been a month since I finished my final exams for my HSC. I was now left in the uncomfortable decision of what to do with the rest of my life. I had achieved a great result in Biology and I also did alright in Geography so I was thinking of doing a degree in some sort of Environmental Science.

But that would be on hold for now. I had received lots of money from my relatives for finishing school on such a good note (it was even more of an achievement due to my tearaway phase in the middle years). I had decided to do what I had waited years for – to travel.

I always desired the day I would see another country and absorb another culture other than the crude one I had been exposed to my entire life. In particular I had grown fond of the Japanese culture (though I didn't like the thought of eating whale meat). I became obsessed with Animes and Manga and was starting to get into the habit of writing fanfiction. So when it came to decision making, it wasn't long before I took the ticket to Japan.

Now why Kamakura and not some place people would usually visit like Tokyo or Osaka? The man at the travel agency told me that there was currently a special offer for fortnight stay in this place Kamakura. He said it was much more quiet and serene compared to the metropolitan areas. This and the fact I preferred the country environment made the choice ultimate.

I was looking forward to my stay. I had organised accommodation at one of those hostels. I just hoped I would find my driver okay once we dock at the airport which I assume must be packed.

But for now it seemed like we weren't really going anywhere. I grabbed the attention of a stewardess who was passing by. "Excuse me. But how much longer till our flight is due to land?"

"Um...I'm not fully sure." The ditsy stewardess raised her finger to her chin in thought. "I'll go ask the captain for you sir."

"Thanks." I returned to listening to the two men who seemed to change topic.

"So what are you here for?" The man on my left said.

"I'm applying for a vacant position at an ecological research facility just off the mainland." The man on my right said. I would now listen attentively – not just because I admire the human story but because ecological stuff interested me. Maybe I could return here for a career.

"So who's the company that runs the facility?" the left man asks whilst he flusters his collar and tie.

"Not sure but I think it's the Kakuzawa family business."

"Kakuzawa, I believe I have heard of them. They are very secret with their research.

"Yes but once I get the job I'll be hands on experimenting with the specimens." He rubbed his hands in a sort of delight a mad scientist might feel.

The stewardess hadn't returned yet but I heard her voice on the intercom instead.

_#Excuse me passengers for flight #29 to Kamakura but our captain says we will have to remain over the area for a little longer. There appears to be some sort of occupation down below.#_

Some sort of occupation? Usually they say something like 'turbulence' or an 'electrical disturbance'. What sort of 'occupation' could be ensuing down there?

Suddenly a massive jolt could be felt across the plane. This must have been the turbulence now. The other passengers started to panic and feel unease

_#Ladies and Gentlemen please calm down. Our pilots are dealing with this sudden turbul-#_

CRRSHHH..............What the? Why those sounds? Why did it suddenly cut out?

The plane stopped shaking but a new force could be felt: us plummeting!

Oh NO! This couldn't be happening! This was my first and only flight in a plane and it's resulted in death. I cannot die so young and before I even find my calling. I didn't even have time to say goodbye to my family.

"AGGGHHHH!!!!!!" The plane now had split in two and I had been ejected from my seat from the force. I was freefalling hundreds of metres above the air. It felt like a dream and it probably was. This was too surreal to be real. My body danced in the breeze as I felt the punishing air push against my limp body. I was a seed descending from a tree.

But just as earth neared its last few metres I felt a force almost lift me up. I hovered above a warzone...a destroyed flaming ball of aeroplane, a crumpled missile and bodies strewn everywhere. Their stance spelt death and the crimson sea indicated a bloody slaughter – how much of the slaughter was from the plane I couldn't say.

But why was I the only one left? No...This didn't feel right. It had to be some sort of whacky dream as a result of waiting so long on that flight. But these feelings were amazing as they took over my body. I was floating like a flower in a warm summer draught. And as I gazed vertically down I could see a lone figure staring straight at me with devil eyes. Was it a survivor as well?

I felt myself slowly falling, descending gently like a parachute, to the ground. Before the hard earth reached me I fell again – into a swirling darkness. This is what death felt like. This is what life had to offer me. Such a pathetic end to a pathetic, unaccomplished life.

But fate had other things in mind that day...

-----

I awoke from my dream on a calm beach. I felt an intense pain in my stomach and I had some minor bruises on my arms and legs. I must have survived and now I was on some beach and had no idea where I was.

I figured I would walk around and see if anyone could help me. Most people here probably know English by now so I should be fine.

A solid man in a green jacket and long brown pants caught my sights on the beach. He had his back turned and looked like he was talking to someone. I started to walk over to his position until a loud bang erupted from the quiet night.

"What was that!? It sounded like a gunshot!"

The man slowly turned his head to me and revealed sunglasses and a face that meant business. He cursed something in Japanese and I backed away as I noticed that it was him with the gun I just heard. But before he could do anything to me he flew back, ending up closer to where I was.

I cautiously crouched over to his laying body as another person – a young woman – came from the shadows.

"Excuse me but can you help us. I'm lost and-"

"Shut up!" The girl spoke in a deep dark voice that instantly made me cringe in fear. Her hair was pink for some reason and her eyes were a blood red colour, yet her fragile figure and pretty clothing made her appear submissive and docile.

The sand around us flicked in a circle, creating a surrounding ring. The bulky man who looked like someone from a commando corp. rose up and cocked his gun. "Let's get back to our fun then shall we?"

The man before me was raising a large handgun at an unarmed girl. What should I do?

"Please don't shoot sir. I'm not sure what she has done to you but she is clearly unable to defend herself."

"You don't know anything about what this girl is capable of." He responded as he shot out one of his bullets.

The boom tore through my eardrums and I would have fainted if not for the brilliant manoeuvre I saw the girl before me perform. She flipped upwards two metres in the air and I even got a glimpse of her panties before she landed firmly on her feet.

I had to be dreaming, the moments after the plane turbulence were just a figment of my imagination. People don't fly like that.

"Get out of here boy!" The man called out to me as I rose up and darted back, not wanting to take my sights off this choreography of conflict. Maybe that girl was a super gymnast and he was an angry coach.

Another shot of fire ripped the ocean air. The girl circled around the man and stopped after doing a revolution. This time when the man raised his arm and gun something terrifying occurred. His arm literally flew off sending sparks of metal through the area and polluting the beach.

"AHH! What-wha-that was a cyborg arm."

The girl seemed annoyed by my constant interruption and now was heading in my direction. Did she just do that to that man's arm? What if she tried that on me?

"AHH! Get away." I try in vain to clamber up the wooden wall sealing the town from the beach.

She was metres from me. I felt something cold rub against my cheek and continue down my neck and the small of my back. It literally felt like someone's hand but she was over there.

Another bang, the girl flung forward as blood flew from her shoulder. She gripped it hard and winced in terrible pain.

"UWAHH!" She called out like a freaky Amazonian warrior. I ran over to her aid but she cast me aside with a swipe of her hand.

"Please lady we have to get away from here."

"Stop interfering with us boy or I will be forced to shot you as well." A wicked grin shaped the man's face.

I was really hoping this was a dream by now as I took inspiration from the many movies I have seen and stood in front of the girl. "No! I cannot let you hurt her. She has no defence from your gun."

"Maybe she should tell you about her vectors then?" He aggressively responded.

"Vectors?" I uttered under my breath. The girl shoved me aside again.

"Move." She sounded crook from the shot that left a patch of bloody mess on her back and stained her dress. She reached for her head and pulled off what appeared to be a tied ribbon. The evidence backing up this dream was now piled on a mental desk and toppling over the room.

She definitely had two bony cones coming out of her head. This was freaky.

"You should go now boy." She said in a low tone.

"B-but-"

"GO NOW!!!" Her face was screwed until it no longer resembled a female or even a human and her voice thundered down like a hurricane. The cold hands rushed over my body again and I knew now that this was enough for me to handle. I darted to the side and left the two combatants to finish their demonic battle. I retreated to a nearby shack but a scruffy man barked from inside. I walked over to the other side of the beach and lay under a pile of used fishing nets. Those two were very scary and I worried that one of them may look for me next.

I thrusted my jacket and curled up. The night would be cold and unforgiving. My supplies were gone and I had no geography of this area. I nearly died a multitude of times in just one night and seen and felt things I've never come across back home. I did the one thing any other person in my dire situation would do...

...I wept.

**_Please tell me honestly how you think this will go. I have already caused bit of a stir. If you haven't worked it out yet I've entred around chapters late 60s just at the conclusion of Mariko's fight. I have placed Bando and Lucy in a battle early just to help me enter the plot but I want to maintain as much of the original plot as possible but of course with my contribution. Have fun reading the next chapter._**


	2. Naturalisation

_**Here is the next chapter uploaded. I introduce a few more of the characters here and it suits the genre of Parody now. It does get a bit smutty from here so be warned!!!**_

_**Naturalisation**_

KAMAKURA BEACH – THE NEXT DAY

The bright sun pierced my eyes and awoke me from my slumber (if you could call it that). I felt like I had the biggest hangover if I were a drinker. The light offered me a chance to gather my surroundings and hopefully find the nearest shelter for accommodation.

"Hey! Come on now Wanta, you can eat when we get home!" I heard the voice of a Japanese girl – she spoke in English so I could get some help from her.

"Uh...Konichiwa...Hello." I waved over to her. She must have been a middle school student. Her uniform resembled a sailor style and was of navy blue colour. She had the typical short, black straight hair like most Japanese people except her eyes were very beady and mesmerising.

"Um...Hello sir." She seemed very humble and almost unsure about me, perhaps because I looked different to most people here.

"Could you tell me what part of Kamakura I'm in? I'm a tourist and I'm lost."

She bent over and observed my messy, tattered clothing. "Oh no! You poor man, you should come with me back to the Maple Inn. You must be starving from your journey."

My stomach as if on cue made a ferocious grumble. My colon became a ravenous hound as it tore away my insides. I fell to the ground grasping my stomach (though my injuries from the crash may have also contributed).

The schoolgirl seemed like she was about to cry. "Please sir, are you alright? We should get you to the hospital."

I put on a happy face not wanting to cause a massive fuss. "Oh I'm fine. Let me just see this Maple Inn. Sounds like a hotel I could stay in for a while."

"Yes sir. Let me help you up." She hooked her arms under my armpits and amazingly supported my entire weight (Though I was pretty light myself).

"Thank you so much for all this trouble."

"It's nothing. By the way my name's Mayu." She turned to her little dog. "Come on Wanta."

"Thanks again Mayu. My name's Ben."

-----

STREETS OF KAMAKURA

The urban environment was amazing. Markets and stalls almost everywhere and it felt like it had a real sense of community spirit. It was becoming a bit awkward being piggy-backed by Mayu since we left the beach and I felt my penis start to slowly enlarge till it pressed against her back.

_Oh fuck! She's gonna think I'm a pervert._

"Ben-san, why are you poking me? Is something wrong?" Thankfully she wasn't on to me yet but I would save myself from any more embarrassment.

"Um...Mayu uh chan...I'll be right to walk from here. Trust me I'm fine."

"Okay then." she chirped as she upheaved me off her small frame. I felt like a tall person for once – it felt great.

After about an hour we arrived at the steps of a secluded area surrounded by beautiful forest and cherry blossoms. A feudal style house rested atop the stone stairs. "Ben-san will be right going up these stairs will he?"

"Wait _this _is where the Maple Inn is? Right here on top of the town with the best view!"

"Hai." She chirped again.

"So do you work here after school or something?" I asked as we ascended the stairs.

"Oh no Ben-san...I live here with my family."

I almost toppled off the stairs at that statement. "Holy sh-"...self censoring myself in front of the young girl who I assumed must be 14 or 15. "...you _live _here in a fancy old-lookin hotel?"

"Hai."

"But it must be so expensive." I commented.

"Well Kohta says he borrowed it off Yuka's parents. As long as we keep it tidy and do all the chores we keep it free of charge."

"Who are Kohta and Yuka?" I say as we reach the large doorway.

"They're my parents in a way."

"In a way...hey if they're your parents why don't you address them as Mother and Father?"

"Well we aren't really related...they adopted me after I ran away from home many months ago."

"Oh...why did you run away from your real home?" I must have struck the wrong chord at that point because she suddenly produced shining tears from her eyes and started hiccupping. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask something so personal."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "No it's not your fault, your just curious. I just can't talk too much about it without crying. I'm sorry." She picked up her dog and knocked the door. Her face was still reddened from her weeping.

A young man answered the door. He only looked a bit older than me. Maybe 20something. He also had black hair and beady eyes (what the hell is wrong with Japanese people these days?). "Oh hi Mayu and Wanta." He looked at me cautiously. "Did you bring back a friend?"

"Yes Kohta. His name is Ben and I found him lost on the beach. Can he stay here for a while?"

I interrupted. "I don't mean to intrude but perhaps if I could just contact my travel company I should be right from there."

He observed my features top to bottom and noticed the terrible state of my clothing. "Fine you can stay here for a night and freshen up. Besides..." He seems to sigh on 'besides'. "We have plenty of rooms here."

-----

The interior was even more magnificent than the outside. I felt like I was back in time with the samurai and their lifestyle. The floorboards reflected my image as I tapped along them into the dining area where three females were sitting. One had short blonde hair and a loose dress on. Another had longer, flowing black hair and wore a white and red sailor style school uniform and the third had pink (wait PINK?) hair with a ribbon and wore a long sleeved black dress. All seemed to have circled eyes like Kohta. It was really getting to me how these people did not resemble the stereotypical Japanese person. If anything they looked like people you'd expect to see in an Anime (must be a cosplay town or something). Moreover the pink haired girl seemed very strange and leapt over to me for a hug.

"Hi traveller! How have you been!?" She talked in a ridiculous voice and I almost suspected she may be autistic.

"Oh hi everyone...I'm fine."

Mayu came forth. "Yuka-chan, Nozomi-chan and Nana-chan, this is Ben and he will be having lunch with us and staying the night."

I made a nervous laugh as I waved my hand a little. Nana bellowed out again "Yay! Another member, you can sleep with me."

_Noooooo way..._

The blonde started to speak to me. She must have also been around Kohta's age. "So Ben, you look like a foreigner, what brings you here?" Her voice was sweet and tender like a mother in a way.

"Oh well I was planning to stay here for a holiday but the freakiest thing happened to our plane and now I have no idea where I am or how to get back home."

"When did you say you came here on a plane?" Kohta asked suspiciously.

"Last night."

They all (except Nana) gasped. "There was a horrible plane crash that night on the news. How could you have been on a plane that night?"

"Well I kinda survived I guess."

Kohta stammered "_Kinda survived_! What the hell? Everyone died. It fell thousands of feet from the air. How could you possibly-"

"Well I remember the plane halving and me falling. But I also remember floating by some strange force and a girl underneath..."

"Are you high?" Kohta seemed a bit rude now. He didn't believe any of my stories and thought I was just scamming them for a free night here.

"I'm serious guys I was on that plane? Are you telling me no-one else survived?"

Yuka closed her eyes and spoke solemnly. "Everyone on that plane...died."

_This can't be. Why would only I live whilst others perish? What makes me more deserving of being spared?_

"Oh God no!" I couldn't maintain my composure and collapsed to my knees with water welling in my eyes.

Mayu and Yuka helped me up and tried to reassure me. "Are you alright Ben-san?" Yuka said in a caring tone. I could see why Mayu would take her as a surrogate Mother.

"Yeah it's just sudden news to me that...I was the only survivor."

"We should get you some clothes and let you have a warm bath then." Yuka recommended. Nozomi seemed to just frown the entire time. Why would she be upset? She's not in my situation.

-----

The bath was warm and soothing. I inhaled the pure steaming water and basked in its rejuvenating glory. It was like a spa and a sauna at the same time. I could finally feel truly happy ever since I came here. Maybe I should just spend my holiday here.

My naked body was submerged in the clear water. I reflected on the amazing people I met today. Mayu looked very nice in that uniform. Yuka had her breast popped out and bouncing the entire time. And Nozomi revealed some beautiful smooth legs.

_Oh Yuka-chan...Oh Mayu chan...Oh Nozomi chan..._

As I slowly pleasured myself in the bathtub I heard the sliding door roll open with a CHAKA noise.

"Whoa who's there?" I quickly turned on my belly not wanting to be caught in the process of. Mayu was stark naked as she entered the bath. "HEY WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Mayu giggled as she slipped into the water. "What's wrong? We always bathe together here." her legs were now wrapping around mine. I became so ashamed of what I was thinking I bent my dick till it hurt and the hard stopped.

"Is this some sort of creepy Japanese custom or something?" I muttered.

"No we just bathe together. We're like a family here. Don't families on your country bathe together?" She seemed saddened by my private bathing life.

"Well we live in a PC society where it is wrong to see other's naked especially young children."

"Oh but I always thought families did that. Maybe you'd be a better person if you bathed with your family.

The sudden onset of my brother or mother for that matter naked in front of me made me gag. "No I think I'm happy just seeing my own privates."

She shuffled up to me and inspected my bruises. "You must have been pretty beaten up by the crash."

"A little." I boasted trying to sound macho.

"Does it hurt when I touch it like this?" She pressed her small fingers against the brown patch of skin. I twitch in pain but try to hide it. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Relax...it's only a bruise. It'll go away in-"

She pressed her lips on the wound and....and...Kissed it...yeah she kissed it better. "Teehee." She giggled in her schoolgirl fashion again.

"Wow you guys are an interesting bunch."

"Can I come in now?" A blaring noise of a voice entered. Oh God not her again.

The pink haired girl who must've only been slightly older than Mayu (I assumed only because her bust came out more) jumped in to the bath – literally! This sent fountains of hot liquid over the entire room saturating it.

"Careful Nana-chan. You can't waste water like that." Mayu scolded like she was addressing an older (or possibly younger) sister.

"Why not?" She pouted. "I'm having fun." Though Nana was getting to my nerve she was rather attractive. Her skin was fair and her hair danced in the water. For some reason she left the ribbon on.

I interrupted. "Hey Nana-chan, you'll get your ribbon wet you know."

She chirped back. "That's okay. I don't mind."

"But who would wear a ribbon in a bath?" I smartly responded.

Mayu changed the topic. "Hey I wonder what Nyu-Chan's doing?"

"Who's Nyu?" I asked interested to know everyone here.

"Oh you won't forget her when you meet her. She is a very unique person."

"Oh okay."

"Nyu" A noise that sounded a like a meowing cat came from outside. Mayu leant forward. "That must be her now.

_What? A cat?_

"Nyu!!!" If someone had to be more of a freak than Nana then this was it. Some girl plunged and made an even bigger mess when she plopped into the bath. I only caught a blur of her as her reddish pink hair stretched down long and over her face. As my vision cleared she showed me a face of peace and humbleness. Yet her eyes and her hair reminded me of someone I had recently encountered.

When she leant forward to wash her face my fuzzy memory as finally cleared. The two cone growths from her head struck a horrible image of the girl fighting on the beach. The one that tore the arm off the bionic man and gave me the coldest of shivers down my spine. Why was she here and why was she acting stupid?

I lost all control and resorted to impulse and my instincts as I grabbed her throat and dunked her. Bubbles fermented from the water as she put up little to no struggle. By now Mayu and Nana were trying to restrain me and release my grip on Nyu. It wasn't until a distressed Kohta entered that I had to let go before I would be punched in the face.

Mayu and Nana lifted up Nyu who was now gasping for breath and spluttering with coughs. I heard her cry whilst I was facing a blasting from Kohta. "I don't know who you are or why your here but NOONE hurts Nyu or anyone in this household."

I tried to reason with him. "But she...is." I saw Nyu continuing to cry and showed me very sad eyes. No I had no justification for what I just did. I have obviously targeted the wrong person. Though she looks the same, she is definitely not the girl I saw at the beach. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Well I think you've freshened up enough now traveller. You can get changed and leave tonight."

Mayu was upset and confused at what I did to Nyu but she was also saddened I had to leave so soon. "Why Ben-san? Why did you have to hurt Nyu-chan?"

"I thought she was someone else. I'm so very sorry."

Nana strangely didn't express so much outrage rather she seemed to understand my point of view.

-----

I found some new clothes Kohta left for me outside. A black shirt and jeans. I would leave quickly. Hopefully Kohta wouldn't call the police. I had to pass the other three on the way. Kohta, Yuka and Nozomi just gave me each a different stare. Kohta's eyes still spelt 'fuck you woman-beater', Yuka's was more like 'why?' and Nozomi's was just melancholy as always and said 'don't choke me next'.

I felt like less of a man when I survived that crash. I wish I did die back there – I certainly didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve the hospitality of these people. I should just return to my retreat beneath the fish nets at the beach.

"Wait Ben-san!" The blaring voice of Nana came rushing out. Thankfully she had her pyjama's on by now. "I'm sorry you have to go...but I understand why you hurt Nyu-chan."

"Please spare me your sympathy. I am a horrible person."

"No Ben you're not....She is though."

"No she's not; she's a simple defenceless woman. And I selfishly hurt her. I don't deserve your generosity so I will settle on the beach."

"No seriously Ben I know what you mean by you though she was someone else."

"Huh?"

"You saw Lucy didn't you?"

"Lucy?"

"Nyu's alter ego. She is very scary and mean. In fact she made me like this." She pulled off her arm and leg. I almost shat myself when I saw her loose limbs hovering in the air.

"What the fuck? Why are you living with such a person?"

She put me out of my misery and put back on the prosthetics with a click. "Because I like Nyu, but I don't like Lucy...and also because..."

She pulled off her ribbon smoothly and showed me two cone-like horns on her head. I instinctively stepped back knowing what kind of damage they can do. "You...you are...one of them?"

"Please Ben-san. I'm not like her. Just know that although they all see you as an enemy – I know you're innocent."

I sighed. "It's no use. When she's like that it seems like I was still in the wrong." I patted her shoulder. "Thanks for understanding. So long. It was great meeting you guys."

And so I descended the stairs into the cold unforgiving night. By the time I reached the beach and nestled in my abode it felt like deja vu all over again. Back where I started. I received no sleep that night either as my sobs kept me up reminding me of the monster I had become.

-----

The next day I woke unpleasantly. Another uncomfortable night and another blinding from the sun's gaze. The only thing that made me smile was the caring man who I saw picking up the many articles of rubbish strew across this otherwise pristine beach. I despise littering especially near beaches where it enters the water and kills marine life. I just had to give that man a pat on the back.

"Ugh...this beach is so dirty..." I overheard him as I approached from behind. I called out to him.

"Good on ya mate. Great job."

"Oh thanks." His voice was deep and manly. When he turned to see me I suddenly faced an equally frightening person. The glasses and face was those of the bionic man from before. "I wish people would just stop leaving crap like this behind."

**_So if your still with me then great. You'll hopefull enjoy the next chapter. I do question my own character when I strangle Nyu though. I don't think I'd have the guts to do that unless it were life or death. Anyway most of my character reflects me. Let me know what you think and review._**


	3. Sickness

_**Im not sure how much longer I can maintain my true character as some trippy stuff starts to occur from here. As such don't be surprised if I appear excessively heroic or emotional or any of that. So let's resume my story!**_

_**3. Sickness**_

The bionic man took a while longer to register I was the child who interrupted his fight with Lucy/Nyu. Once he did he made a loud grunt and picked me up with the collar of my shirt.

"What are you doing here you little squirt?"

I wriggled and squired in cowardice as I helplessly hung from his hand. "Uh...I'm sorry about disturbing you...carry on with what you're doing."

"Why did you show up on the beach the other night?" Droplets of saliva now sting my face.

"I dunno honestly. The last thing I remember before that was falling from a plane and then-"

"Wait! A plane?" He seems as surprised as the Maple Inn residents did to my story.

"Yeah it broke in half and I was saved by a girl I think."

He dropped me and I appropriately fell on my rump digging my tailbone into the sand. "That was the plane Mariko tore apart with her vectors before she died."

"Huh? Mariko? Vectors?" I am completely bamboozled.

"The only way you could have survived that plane crash is if Lucy, Nana or Mariko caught you with their vectors."

"Please sir I don't know what you mean by vectors."

"Basically boy, vectors made me into this." he pulled up his sleeve revealing his automated cyborg arm. He then pulled off his sunglasses and tapped his eyes which made a clanking noise like glass does.

I step back and almost puke. "How...is that possible?"

"Kid whatever you do don't screw around with anyone by the name of Lucy. She has invisible arms that will literally tear you apart."

My eyes widen and my pupils dilate (much like the way Anime characters do to bad news) "Lucy...can really do that?"

A flashback of the cold hands rubbing my back enters my mind.

_Shit!!! That is what vectors are!?_

I almost break down in tears. I have been through the kind of traumatic experiences most people wouldn't come to in a lifetime in only a few days. Ever since I hopped that plane… This HAS TO BE A DREAM!!!

Alas it is very much my reality. I tug at the brawny man's leg and stain his pant with my tears. "Please sir you have to save me?" I don't know what has come over me. I feel like a different person. I have lost all composure and feel like I'm losing sanity.

THWUD. I feel a heavy weight impact my head as I fall to the hard earth. "Get a hold of yourself kid! Lucy ain't gonna hurt ya while I Bando am around."

I gather my fallen self and dust off some of the abrasive sand decaying my soul. "R-r-really Bando?"

He seems to forcefully nod. "Yeh. Just stop acting all crazy and I'll protect you from her."

I want to give the man a big hug but a phone rings. It's his.

I stand up and observe his body language as he takes the call. "Hello? What slow down? WHERE ARE YOU!? Hello? Hey Mayu!"

_Why did he just say Mayu?_

"Drat she hung up." Bando looks very stressed now. "Look kid I'd love to chat but I gotta go. Mayu's in a pinch."

"Hey wait I know Mayu. I know where she lives."

He darts back and picks me up as he sprints from the beach. "HURRY UP AND NAVIGATE FOR ME!!!"

"KYAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SCARY MAN!!!???" Tears trail from the corners of my eyes as the wind pushes my face. "That way! Left! Right! No go back! TRUCK!" I now feel like Yachiru on the back of a docile Kenpachi.

"Hurry up she's in trouble." The biono man of Bando grows impatient.

"Up those stairs." We reach the foot of the long stairs with which the Maple Inn rests atop. I am carried on Bando's back the entire time until we arrive at the door which strangely has been left open.

I call out to anyone inside. "Hello! Mayu! Nana! Yuka! Kouta! Nozomi…Nyu!?"

A shrill scream comes from the hall to the left. I turn and see the back of a tall man in a black leather trench-coat. Her also has a dark hat and appears to be brandishing an object as he crouches to the ground. A then catch the glimpse of the two convulsing legs underneath his frame. The legs are slim and look like that of a schoolgirl.

"MAYU-CHAN!!!"

The man is roused and turns. He adorns a wicked smile and mops of black hair. He looms uncannily familiar to Alucard and has the temperament of him to. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Who the hell are we? What the fuck are you doing on top of Mayu?" A very aggravated Bando clenches his fist ready to kick some ass.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I don't need you." He aims the strange object. It is a crossbow loaded with spiked balls." It is aimed for the Biono man.

"Watch out Bando!" I impulsively push him away and take the blow of the projectile. The ball seems to explode the very fabric of my clothing and becomes embedded in my right side. Nothing can equate to the amount of pain I felt at that moment.

"UWAHHHHH!!!!"

Swirls of vision take over as pain takes hold. The ball was not a normal weapon. Pain stems from the site but seems to pulse around my body. It is like pain has entered the very vessels of my body and ripped apart my very insides. I pant and heave as action takes place around me. I hear Mayu's screams but they are calling to me.

_Ben-san...Ben-san.....BEN-SAN..........................................................................................................._

_----- _

_~"You don't belong here!"_

_AH! A voice startles me. I turn to see a very naked Lucy stand before me on the dark beach. The wave's crash and the sounds pierce my ears. "What! Where am I and why are you naked?"_

_"We are back where we started aren't we Ben McMullen."_

_"How did you know my name?"_

_"You are causing more trouble the longer you stay here in Kamakura. You don't realise it yet but if you stay any longer more people will die."_

_"What are you saying Lucy you're the one with the vectors. Bando told me-"_

_"SHUT UP."_

_I shriek and step away. I can no longer feel the sand beneath but the wave's crash louder and louder till I can barely hear Lucy's voice."_

_"Ben you must listen before it's too late.....get out....of here.....before......it's too late......enough blood has been shed...........it .........must............cease...............with....................me..................."_

_The noise is infuriating. The voice of Lucy dissipates. _

_Make the noise stop! ~_

_----- _

"AGH!!!"

"Ben-san, oh thank goodness you're finally awake." A sweet and familiar voice comforts me from the nightmare I escaped from. My vision clears and the petite face of Mayu is revealed as she gives me a reassuring smile. I notice the ceiling is in front of me. I sit up and observe the feudal bedroom and the golden coloured and patterned sheet covering the rest of my body.

"Wha...whe..." I want to form words but they won't come out."

"Oh Ben. I was so worried that that spiky ball would take you and Nana away from me."

_Oh crap! Now I remember..._

"I'm...fi...Ma..."

"Na-nee?"

I pull up my now blue buttoned shirt and there appears to be a large bandage wrapped around my entire waist. Thankfully the intense pain form before has stopped.

"Bando helped a little with that." Mayu points to my wound.

"Oh where is he?" I ask suddenly concerned about the biono-man.

"Still yapping are ya?" The rustic voice of Bando catches my attention outside the doorframe. I am astonished to see he too has a similarly dressed bandage around his waist.

"Don't tell me the Alucard-man got you with that as well?"

"I don't get it."

"Oh never mind."

"That pedo did shoot me in the body but I was able to pull it out and kick his arse. In fact one of my punches must have been so powerful I put a hole in his arse literally!" He then laughs in a tormenting manner. I'm not sure who is more evil now out of the two I've just met.

"How is that possible – even with a bionic arm?" I ponder to him.

"Who cares; he won't be coming back."

Mayu giggles for some reason. Doe she think all this is funny? Maybe she should get one of those spiky things into her.

"Say Mayu..." I decide to change topic a little. "Did that man manage to do anything to you?"

Again I seem to have failed in maintaining sensitivities as I snap another string of the violin and trigger her eyes to leak clear fluid. "Oh...Mayu-chan...I'm sorry I didn't realise."

She manages to sniff up her tears and respond. "No it's okay...he didn't hurt me at all." She gives me a very happy smile and I see from her narrowed eyes she is really happy now – at least superficially. "Please don't worry about me and focus on your rest.

Curiosity never leaves my sight. "So are Kouta and the others home?"

"Kouta, Yuka, Nyu and Nozomi-chan should be returning from University soon. Nana-chan is recovering as well. I have already prepared everyone's dinner."

"Wow you are very efficient. You could practically run this house yourself."

Mayu appreciates the comment and giggles again. "Well all of us at the Maple Inn must do chores or the place will fall apart."

"Wow...I envy you guys."

"Oh stop it your embarrassing me." She flips a hand as if flirtingly. I could almost swear she was developing some sort of crush on me. But I must have at least been five or so years older then her. Bugger it I'll ask...

"Say Mayu. If you don't mind me asking...how old are you?"

"About 14 and a half."

"Oh ok just wondering." I was amazed at how long Mayu stayed and chatted with me. Bando meanwhile keeps standing at the door like some sort of Terminator robot, he really creeps me out – yet now since knowing him a bit more I was a bit more comfortable around him.

We chatted idly about various topics ranging from Japanese culture to the current politics on climate change (I'm glad Mayu agrees with me on that one) to a little bit about Manga and Animes. I had to point out the fact that the people here looked like cosplay characters to which Mayu simply laughed and said that 'Japanese people come in a range of looks and styles.' Implying they all don't have black hair and slanted eyes. I became a little less of a generaliser of people that day. If only the comforting moment could stay forever.

"We're back Mayu-chan, Nana-chan!"

It was Yuka's voice. I heard the rustling of bags and the clinging of dropped keys. Footsteps entered the room and three familiar faces popped through the door.

Kouta seemed less than impressed to find me lying down in his pyjamas next to Mayu but was more focused on Bando the Bionic man. "OK sir so who might you be?"

Bando stared into Kouta's eyes like a familiar face. "Hey I remember you now!" But Yuka interrupts as she chirps her way in. "It's good to see you back Ben-san." I'm not sure if she remembered what I did last night but anyway. She notices my bandages. "Oh my! What happened to you last night?

"Last night?" I feel Mayu's elbow indicating the alibi-synthesis. "Oh I was attacked by a ravenous staffy and so ran back here for first aid."

"That's strange cos we don't have Staffordshires here anymore. They were banned five years ago."

"Well uh...it was a bit dark at the time...not sure which breed specifically."

Maybe it was Wanta." Chuckled a voice I hadn't heard since arriving. It was Nozomi's. She seemed very passive and almost fragile in tone like she was constantly nervous.

So Kouta and Yuka and Nozomi were there. Nyu was missing. "Hey guys where's Nyu-chan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Stormed Kouta until Yuka hushed him.

"She's still outside having a little walk. Said she had to unwind or something."

It wasn't like Nyu to talk. The way she acted that night I would imagine she would be famous for the worlds most limited vocabulary bank. Unless...

"Thanks guys...gotta go." I jumped out of the bed but inadvertently double over as blood stains my dressings. I guess I did need some time to relax.

"Gee kids settle down a bit." Bando picked me up and lay me on the bed. How caring for such a brutish man.

"How much longer do you have to be here for?" The peeved Kouta asked me.

Yuka instantly scolded him as if she were his wife. "That's not a way to speak to our guest." I felt accepted now as she turned to me. "Ben is welcome to stay here till he recovers from his dog bite."

"Yeah Benny's back!" A childish voice entered abruptly. It was Nana. She rushed over and constricted my chest with a hug.

Kouta signed off. "Okay well we better start eating then. Come out soon Mayu-chan and Nana-chan."

The two young girls simultaneously replied with a 'Hai'.

I remembered hearing Nana was also injured in fact was twice hit with the spiky balls of infinite pain so I was astonished at why she had recovered so fast. "What the hell Nana, I get hit with one of those and you and Bando just jump around like it was nothing."

"I heal very fast that's all." I recall she too is of the Diclonius race. Perhaps vectors have healing abilities as well. Satisfied I just nod and return to a comfortable state. This night may be the first night I get to sleep in a proper bed.

Alas it was to be not the case..........

A loud noise burst through the room outside. It was the mewing of Nyu-chan. Though what appeared to be a normal girl was the deadliest woman on Earth. Bando instinctively pulled out his massive pistol and Mayu and Nana cowered behind me.

"OH NO PLEASE DON'T HURT NYU-CHAN!"

"Nyu!?" Nyu seemed unfazed or perhaps she had no idea what a gun was used for.

Kouta returned with a heroic stance, I could make out Yuka's outline just behind. "Hey man just who do you think-"

Kouta was given a furious pistol whip to the face knocking him down faster than a bowling pin. Yuka screamed for help and was shaking him for a response. I should really do something but my injuries are holding me back. I gain anger inside as seemingly innocent people are being hurt and crying around me. I am so useless. Why did I come here?

_"If you stay any longer more people will die..."_

If Nyu-chan really was Lucy she could have changed by now yet instead she was being manhandled by a sinister Bando. I could hear her pleas for help shattering my eardrums. The noise retuned and it was much more intense.

"Bando please stop hurting Nyu...Please stop." My pleas were pathetically submissive and he shrugged them off as he barked at Nyu to transform.

_"If you stay any longer people will die...UNLESS YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT..."_

No that voice was different then? The noise is going to make my head explode. Bando cackles with cruel taunting laughter. Mayu and Nana are screaming in fear. Yuka is helplessly sobbing and the scent of fresh Urine engulfs the house.

_The noise must stop!_

"ARRGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bando seems to have suddenly fallen back into a wall. But I didn't see anyone hit him. My feet start walking themselves as I enter a trance I've never experienced before. "Please stop the violence Bando..." I say with a more honorary tone. My body feels stronger and lighter. Hairs rise on my body and I gain a rush of endorphins I would only attain from jogging five straight hours. Bando jumps up and raises his gun to which it flips away. I know I'm confused but my gaze focuses on one target – the Biono man.

"You bastard you're doing this somehow?" He hooks a fist but he stops mid air. He struggles to move past an invisible block. Nyu and Mayu seem amazed at the sight. His fist cracks as knuckles start to break to which he howls in despair. I really seem to have him in a state. I don't know why but it feels like I am using an enhanced arm to wrench his limb but yet my arms are by my very side. My wound has no pain any longer and I managed to pull a grin of delight when I cast Bando's sorry self goodbye.

"You bastard! Ben! I will no longer protect you from her you traitor!"

"Good. Don't come back here either then!" I say again under the influence of my hormonal boost.

"Ben-san." The sweet voice of Mayu grabs my attention. She has puppy dog eyes but not like Wanta's. She sees the very serious and authoritive look on my face and seems unsure of what to do. Nana seems to have the same reaction. Kouta opens his eyes and Yuka seems relieved he's okay.

I speak in a deeper voice as if puberty gave me one last gift. "Mayu...I'm-"

"I love you Ben-san!!!" Before I have tome to gauge a reaction I feel her wrapping her small arms around my leg. What is up with her? Girls in back in Australia don't fall over for me like that.

"What are you saying Mayu. I didn't do anything..." I trail off as the awesome feeling stops. I feel weighed back down to earth and fall to the ground with it in a massive THUD.

-----

I wake up for a second time to see Mayu still by my right side only asleep in her school-clothes. The corridor outside is darker as if it's late but she is still there. She must have stayed here all night. I pat her head of hair, it is soft and thin like a feather-duster (I was never good at similes at school but it felt something liking to that). She moved her arm up so it was touching my left shoulder. I nearly thought tonight was another night in the fishing nets. But perhaps I have now earned my place here. I can now sleep in peace.

Mayu's presence gives me a warm feeling inside. Her hands on my shoulder make me tingle with pleasure. Oh great. I feel the pressure well up around my genitalia as my penis salutes Adolf (if you know what I mean). But it's more inconvenient as Mayu has part of her body resting on it. I must readjust. It wouldn't be right to wake her after such a stressful night.

My feelings of pleasure turn into an ultimate fear – much like when I first landed on that beach. My arm on my left was okay – so too the right.

But now – for some reason I cannot comprehend – A third transparent arm is performing my command...

And so for the third night I wept...but now in a fear of the possible being I had inadvertently become.

**_Crap! I have a vector! A freaking vector! How is this possible? The vision was right. I am going to cause a lot of trouble. What will happen now that I Ben McMullen - a male human carries a vector? The next chapter will reveal such questions so for now review. Oh and by the way I called that guy before Alucard-man but I have no idea his true name; if anyone can tell me his name in a message or review it may help me out later on on this story so thanks._**


	4. Faces

_**This is one of the longest chapters I have composed for any story. It is 4790 words excluding the AN. Lots of stuff happen here and it starts to get serious towards the end. This chapter will contain sexual and faecal references as well as some strong voilence so be warned kiddies! **_

_**4. Faces**_

Thankfully I did get some significant shut-eye that night. I figured that perhaps the whole vector thing might just be a dream but just to be sure.

"Gnh. Grr. Argh! Dammit." So it must have been a dream then. I should talk to Nana about it anyway since she is a Diclonius; Nyu would be too stupid to talk to.

My constipated noises wake up Mayu who yawns louder than a lioness with ten kids (if that's possible!). "Good morning Ben. Sorry I fell asleep on you." She says in the typical crusty 'just-woke-up-from-big-night' voice.

"Oh it's alright you were just tired from the whole stuff from last night."

She frowns upon memories of last night. "Why did Bando-san have to hurt Nyu like that?"

"Well he is a creepy Biono man so I'm not surprised." I have to concede though. "At least he did some good by getting rid of Alucard-man."

"Actually Ben..." Mayu draws her eyes down to the ground. "He only bragged about most of that fight. He didn't punch a hole in the man but something invisible did."

"What? But Nana-chan was incapacitated so it couldn't have been her."

"Yeah whatever it was it made him run away with bleeding buttocks." Mayu lightened the mood with a laugh at the thought of a man with a bleeding rear, either because she is thinking of haemorrhoids or the thought of male menstruation. She sighs from her excessive laughter. "Okay then lets get some breakfast."

My stomach dog barks at the noisy neighbour again and tells me that I haven't had a meal since coming here – two whole days without food!

-----

I wasn't surprised at how I dealt with the table before me. He other members of the Maple Inn just stared in awe. I wasn't sure the bounty of food I was eating exactly; one thing looked like a whole fish with a white dressing on it, there was also some plain noodles in a bowl of broth (I love noodles and since I hadn't eaten for that long I slurped up a whole bunch of them making me look like the man who stuffs his mouth with twenty cigarettes). I moved on to some vegetables and an omelette stuffed with colourful things – no time to guess, just EAT!

After a gluttonous five minutes of stuffing my entire insides I guzzled the glass of green tea before realising the heat of the liquid burning my throat. If I was really stuck in Anime-land then it would be right now as my neck to my head literally lit up a bright red and steam blew out of my mouth as I screamed in agony.

"Well Ben, it looks like you have quite the appetite for someone of your size." Yuka smartly commented.

"And the tea thing was just Karma." Kouta also muttered cleverly.

A new grumble entered my body but it wasn't from being massively hungry. I had eaten a meal for three in a span of five minutes and the other two servings were lining up to exit. I felt solid material well up in my oesophagus and kindly excused myself for a moment.

I made it to the toilet – hoping it would be the fancy one that would say 'hello' to me while I puked out most of my first meal in Japan. Worse still I can't be subtle about it, when I spew the whole house has to hear as I heave out my insides.

"UEUERRGGHH!!!" Something like that. After a minute of regurgitation and panting whilst I watch the omelette and still whole noodles float around in the pond of excrement I flushed away my food for someone else down the sewerage line to deal with. Only problem was that it wasn't going down. In fact it was making a gurgling noise like a dolphin stabbed in the neck – and I don't like hurting dolphins. I'd better deal with this.

I look at the festering build up of food and bile and without thinking twice a part of me reveals itself (NOT THAT PART) and pushes down the food enough so it can be flushed away. My vector did the unsanitary job for me, yet why couldn't I produce it before? Maybe I should take this whole vector thing in a new light – it could prove to be useful among other things.

The best part was because it was insubstantial I didn't need to wash my vector hand afterwards. I came back to the dining room where everyone else had to make do with what I left behind.

"So how much of the breakfast is still in you?" Giggled a girl I hadn't heard speak like that before. It was Nyu.

"I didn't know you could speak properly."

Kouta slapped a palm to his face and Nyu seemed a little insulted (I just hope she doesn't revert to Lucy). "I can speak properly why did you think otherwise?"

"Because when I came here the other night you were flapping about yelling 'Nyu', 'Nyu'."

"I only do that when I'm exited." She mumbles.

"But Nyu was like that when she first came here." Yuka interjects. "She just doesn't remember all the embarrassing times."

"Yeah like when she peed on the floor first time here." Kouta laughed as he sipped his tea.

"I never did that." Nyu said blushing.

Nozomi started trembling at the mention of peeing for some reason. A strange scent entered the room much like the one from last night. "Oh what's that smell?" I instinctively yell. I must have struck the record for awkward moments because now Nozomi was running out of the room crying.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know it was you who farted." I said ignorant to what was really the cause of the smell. I ran over to the kitchen where she was holding something over the sink. Some liquid puddle around where she stood.

"I'm sorry Ben. I didn't mean to do that in front of you." She moved her body enough so I could see the object she was holding. It was an adult nappy.

_No way! This chick wears adult nappies? Should I be freaked out...or turned on right now?_

"Oh please don't feel bad. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives in fact. I wanted to make her feel less self conscious so I tried to grunt out some yellow waterworks of my own. It wasn't working. I pushed so hard a loud popping noise was heard (and felt) on the other side. "Oh crap!"

Nozomi giggled in the schoolgirl fashion "Tee-he you pooed your pants."

"Hey that's not fair I wasn't intending to do that?" The smell must have attracted the others as I head them standing up. "Oh no this is gonna be so embarrassing. I could feel the warm skid-mark slide around in my undies.

"Hey Ben hurry up and give me your pants. I got an idea." Anything to make me save my reputation. I striped down my pants and underwear to which I quickly wiped away the faecal stains from my anal flesh just in case. She chucked them into the sink and blasted it with water and scrubbed in some cleansing product.

"Ahh! You're good at this." I compliment her quick skills at hiding the evidence. Maybe she could give me some tips on (ahem) other kinds of stain removal.

"What the hell are you doing Ben?" A raging Kouta alongside the others came in to their surprise at why I was naked from the waist down.

Nozomi elbowed me slightly "Just play along." She whispered slyly. She spoke in her submissive tone again. "Oh I'm sorry, Ben-san came in here but he startled me..." She even generated some crocodile tears for show. "I peed all over your pants Kouta-san...I'm sorry."

Surprisingly they were very forgiving. It was like they already knew she was incontinent.

Yuka explained to me that Nozomi had a very weak bladder. She wanted to be a singer and apparently she has a really good singing voice. It was enough to convince me that she was alright. Besides there's nothing wrong with a lady as attractive as her peeing every now and then. (It was then I worked out Nozomi would have had no panties on during that whole scenario which almost made me wet myself in a different way.)

After everyone settled down again Yuka referred to the time with a look of dismay. "Oh no we're going to be late again!"

"For what?" I say.

"We have to go to Uni. Come on Kouta, Nozomi and Nyu." I was surprised Nyu was actually intelligent enough to go to University. I really underestimated her personality and I was beginning to enjoy being around such a diverse bunch of people. "Mayu you better go to school as well." She said to noone as Mayu already showed up in her navy blue sailor style uniform.

"So wait what should I do?"

Kouta groaned. "If you promise not to strangle anyone again I guess you can come along and just say you're a transfer student."

"Yes! I'm going to Uni!" I cheer ecstatically. However my enthusiasm doesn't seem to catch on with the others. I forgot to talk to Nana about the vector. She was the only one staying home but I would've thought if Nyu was smart enough to go to Uni then Nana could go to middle school. Anyway I would talk to her in private after Uni."

-----

The University of Kamakura looked amazing from the outside. The buildings were all several stories high and the courtyard had fountains and various Japanese trees most of which were losing their leaves for the winter. It really was beautiful and was the first time I saw some sights for the fractured holiday.

The people here were a mix of typical Japanese appearance and some more stand-out types with spiked hair and massive Mohawks. I was really impressed at the individuality of some people. If only I could do a degree here.

"So what degrees are you all doing?" I ask the quartet.

"Yuka and I are doing Molecular Biology. Nyu isn't really a student here but just joins our class anyway. Nozomi is doing a Music class." I agree to tag along with the Biologists due to my forte being in that general field.

-----

Class seemed to fly by. It was very informal and I didn't even need to write note down. It was great because they were discussing enzyme for this particular lesson which we learnt in year 12. I contributed with my own knowledge to a degree but eventually it went a bit complicated so I just played around with my vector in the classroom. A brunette girl was sitting diagonally in front of me with a loose top on. I flipped up her shirt several times unbeknownst to her and observed her tight panties. I also managed to spot some Japanese nipple when I pulled down the top of another girl to my side. They had no idea it was me. It was the perfect scam!

The four of us were now walking along the corridors. They were discussing the lesson and I continued with my upskirt game for every attractive girl walking by. Some yelped as they noticed the mysterious updraft and others just passed by unfazed.

There was one particular target I wanted to try out on. She must have been an assistant science lady due to her white lab coat and ponytailed purple hair (I was used to seeing weird hairdos by now). She was strolling in front of us at a rapid pace. I think Kouta was muttering to the others we should get away from her.

"Come on guys let's turn around, she's a weird lady." But I wanted to flip her coat and see some fine scientist legs. Now I was being tugged away so I had to act fast. I flipped the coat at least up to her head level. I got a nosebleed (Animeland) though when I found too much surprise she had absolutely nothing on underneath – not even panties.

"KYAH!" She tried desperately to push the coat back down. She managed to get it down just before she turned around. She had tears of shame but was soon taken over by anger. "Alright you four to my office now!"

-----

I felt a little guilty for giving them the blame but the old rebel in me couldn't help it. After focusing so much on the lower end of her I felt obliged to focus on the upper end. She wore rounded glasses and had a young looking face so I guessed she must have been in her mid twenties.

"Now I don't know exactly who did it but I know you four were right behind me when it happened..." She had her eyes squinted the entire time so when she opened them to see Nyu she suddenly ended her rambling. Strangely she leapt over the table allowing me to finally see some vag before tackling Nyu to the ground. "I finally got you. Now I don't have to be a pleasure slave!"

Kouta and Yuka tried to pull the mad scientist off of a distressed Nyu. "Why are you doing this to me?" Nyu asked what we were all thinking.

"NO I WON'T BE A PLEASURE SLAVE!!!"

I decided I could be of use and slapped her with my vector. She instantly knew what the invisible feeling was. "No don't hurt me I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry." She crouched down and waddled to her desk which looked quite hilarious as her arse was poking out from her coat. I used my vector to push down my Pinocchio of a penis.

"Yuka and Nyu get out of here. She is a nut." Kouta ordered. Yuka picked up a rather confused but not injured Nyu.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you try to apprehend Nyu-chan!?"

The science lady pickled herself up and tried to remain of a sensible appearance. "I needed to get Lucy before the man in glasses does or I'll become a pleasure slave."

I instantly thought of Bando and his attempts lately to capture Lucy. But then again what was that Alucard man doing in the Maple Inn?

"Hey Kouta you go ahead and catch up with Nyu and Yuka. I have some more to discuss with..."

"Arakawa...Professor Arakawa." She boasted. What kind of professor comes to a prestige university all commando?

"Tch if you want Ben. She is a nut."

Kouta left and I got to business. I slammed my fist down on her desk. "Okay how much do you know about Diclonius?"

She tried to play dumb with me. "I don't know what you mean...Such nonsense."

"Will this convince you to talk?" I lifted her sleeve with my vector so her arm would suddenly rise hypnotically.

She was instantly spooked. "Don't tell me...?"

"It was me who lifted your coat. My name is Ben McMullen and I have seen some weird shit over the last three days."

"But how could you do that? I thought only female Diclonius had vectors."

"Well apparently not. I just have the one and it stretches about twice as far as my normal arms."

"Do you have the horns as well?"

I feel around my head to find no irregular bumps. "No Arakawa I do not. I am a human but somehow I have attained the Diclonius power."

She paces around the room. "This is bad...what if more people like you develop this...I really should have caught Lucy when I had the chance."

"Nyu is not like Lucy!" I try to reason with her. "I know from experience Lucy is a cold-blooded killer, but Nyu is nice." Suddenly the small of my back where Lucy touched with her vectors those many nights ago shivered. "Wait maybe you can catch vectors like a disease."

"That's preposterous." She pouted. "You can only become a carrier of the vector virus but not grow your own."

"And also the girl from the plane crash."

Arakawa seemed shocked by the plane incident as well. "You survived the plane crash?"

"Yes and everyone sound just the same when I say that."

"I was told everyone died but Lucy caught someone in the air and threw them onto the beach."

_Wait! Lucy was the one who saved me? Why me? I'm not special..._

"I think I was that person you mention. Do you think...Lucy chose me for something?"

"What you? You're just a perverted brat. Why would she 'choose you' for anything?"

"It is the only reasonable explanation for these series of events lately."

"Look kid. If you talk anymore you will be one of Director Kakuzawa's next targets."

"Kakuzawa...I have heard that name before...on the plane two men were talking about some ecological research facility on an island... I thought nothing of it."

She seems to grit her teeth in despair. "Get out of here now, kid. You need to be wary of those around you or you'll end up in a strange underground lake with tombstones and a giant brain."

I take no reaction to her last remark and decide she has given me enough information today. I will have to try and find the others now.

-----

I lose sight of the others as the next sessions begin. I decide to check out the Environmental Science classroom. I slip into the front row next to a blonde haired girl wearing a green shirt. I noticed the sleeves only covered her shoulder.

"Hey there." She says in an American accent. "I don't believe I've seen you around."

"Oh I'm just on temporary exchange. I'm Ben." I offer my hand to shake.

"I'm Amanda nice to meet you-"

"Please don't disrupt me while I'm trying to give a lecture." The teacher interrupted which made things awkward. "Anyway where was I...?" The lecture went on for about an hour. I actually found a lot of the stuff quite boring even though my passion for the environment was strong. Maybe an environmental scientist isn't my life's calling.

As we left I managed to start conversation with the young American. She said she was also on exchange and took up the course because of her passions for the environment. She also told me she was doing a degree in philosophy which was another of my interests.

"Wow we have so much in common." I smile.

"Yeah we do don't we...Oh well I'll see you next time then."

"Wait!" I call out to her. "If you're not busy this afternoon...uh gee...do you wanna get some coffee?"

I wasn't sure how she'd take it since I've had bad luck with previous girls but she nods and says she'd love to.

-----

A NEARBY CAFE IN KANJI CHARACTERS

Amanda and I soon met up at the cafe. I decided to shout her as it I thought of it as a date. I ordered the small cappuccino and she had a flat white. We instantly clicked. I told her about the people I'm currently living with and the shenanigans I had gotten myself into (I didn't mention me shitting myself though).

"Ha-ha! Wow that's so funny...Maybe I should go meet them."

"I don't know if you'd want to. They're a weird bunch. They remind me of Anime-style people."

"Oh my god I LOVE Animes!"

"Oh my god so do I!"

We both cracked up laughing at our common love for Animes. I told her my favourites such as Bleach, Deathnote and Ergo Proxy and she told me she really liked Witchblade, Chrono Crusade and Psycic Academy.

"Oh my! It is great we managed to meet up today. It is a shame though."

She leans forward revealing her small cleavage – I refrain from staring as I have a newfound respect for Amanda. "What is a shame?

"That we eventually have to go our separate ways...I...really like you..."

"You do? It's funny but I kinda like you as well."

_Yes she likes me...for once I'm not rejected!_

"What should we do then?" I ask with a bit of glumness. It would be a shame to lose such a wonderful person to the other side of the world.

"Maybe we should get a house here." She suggests like it's an easy task.

"Yeah but I have family back in oz...How would I tell them?"

"Well I don't really have a family to go back home to...they don't appreciate my goals...so if it's okay with you."

I decide instantly. "We'll do it if you're serious about it...but first I have to go back to the Maple Inn and let my friends know the good news."

"Sure I'll come with you..."

_----- _

Night had descended and we finally arrived from the long walk to the Maple Inn. "Knock-knock"

Mayu kindly answered the door. "I wondered why you were so late Ban-san, dinners on the table." She gives a cautious look to Amanda.

"There you are Ben. We thought we lost you to that mad scientist." Kouta actually looked happy. Maybe it was because I stood up for Nyu.

Yuka was equally ecstatic to my arrival "And who's the lady."

"Oh yeah guys I wanted to tell you all...This is Amanda...And I'm moving in with her."

The reactions were mixed of sorts. Kouta seemed happy for me but Yuka was a little disappointed the way a mother would feel at their child moving out. Nozomi and Nana were a bit sadder. Nyu was unfazed but nodded. And finally Mayu gave the most reaction of them all. She stormed from the room sobbing.

"Oh I didn't think it would be hard on Mayu like that." I said.

"Maybe you should talk to her Ben." Yuka recommended. "She told me she had strong feelings for you."

What? Mayu has strong feelings for me?

"Can you wait here Amanda? I have to just talk to Mayu for a sec."

I entered Mayu's room to which she was sobbing into her pillow. "Hey there Mayu-chan."

"Go away Ben...I don't want to see you anymore." She pouted past the muffling pillow.

"Now why are you saying such things? I thought we we're friends."

"But why do you need a child like me as a friend when you have her."

"Don't put yourself down like that. You are an intelligent and mature young woman and I care a lot about you."

She lifts her head up from the pillow. Her face was soaked with her tears. "Then why do you have to leave so soon?"

"Well to be honest I didn't intend living here with you guys as much as I'd love to. I eventually have to carry on with my life just as you have to as well.

She hiccups several times. "But...I...want...to...stay...with...you."

I feel a guilt tear down my heart as I break Mayu's own. I feel terrible now but I can't burden these people any longer. "Please Mayu...This is difficult enough for me as it is-"

She tightly snatches me with her thin arms and brushes her head against my body. "I love you Ben...and I don't want you to leave."

I smile and pat her soft head. "I like you too Mayu...it was fun meeting you guys." I gently push her arms and they slide away form my grasp. Amanda is standing at the dining area looking forward to our destiny.

I smile a cheerful grin. "Well it was fun meeting you guys. Arigato for everything_."_

"Goodbye Ben-san and good luck." They all (except Mayu) wave me off as we walk to the front door.

"This is gonna be so exiting." Amanda cheers.

Something from the other side bursts open the door. Three girls in black wetsuits and helmets stand a few metres back as a blonde man and a butch woman enter from wither side. "Who's the sweet couple then?" The man speaks in a soft but sadistic tone. I know instantly these guys are up to no good. I produce my vector but one of the three girls throws me back with vectors of their own.

"Amanda no! Get out of here."

Suddenly a dozen SWAT guys storm inside. I am utterly terrified. They grab Amanda and start flicking around her hair.

"Let her go!"

"She's not the one we're after." The blonde says. A SWAR man sees this and throws her into the wall.

"AMANDA!!!" I'm now pinned to the ground by two SWAT officers.

"What's going on here?" Kouta and the rest walk out and to their surprise of the assault squad before them. "Who are you guys and what do you want with us?"

"Oh we just need to take that girl over there." The feminine man points to Nyu. What does he want with her? Unless these guys are.

Well you can't have her." Kouta says nobly but is shot in the chest by the butch female.

"You're in our way brat." She mutters.

The others run over to the fallen Kouta. I am truly useless. My one vector can't save these people now. Only one person...

The two SWAT officers that were pinning me down lose their grip as their upper bodies are blown off by a mysterious force. Nyu has a look of deprivation in her eyes

_Oh no! It's Lucy!_

"Get the hell away from here now!" But I'm stopped by one of the helmet girls. "What are you doing we have to get away NOW!!!"

She is torn in two and so too all of the nearby SWAT officers. The two blondes run back as the two other helmet girls come forth to challenge Lucy.

A helicopter starts to descend from the sky and clears some land away. The craft is blown apart and falls onto the blonde man. He is saved by the two helmet girls as they suddenly flash over. Their masks come off to reveal faces of young girls with light pink hair. They are holding up a plane by themselves trying to save this man.

One of the girl's limbs flies away as Lucy shows up outside. She seems unfazed to the pain and focuses like a robot to hold up her commander who now is pleading for them to let go.

"Please Lucy you must stop." I plead with her but to no avail. She continues her torment by removing the girl's leg and finally her head. I am mortified by Lucy's potential for slaughter and yet moments ago she was a sweet and lively young woman. I have to save these innocent people.

"Enough Lucy!" I send my vector penetrating near her heart. It doesn't go through any vital organs but the pain distracts her enough to stop fighting.

"UWAHHH!"

The last girl dives under the Chinook copter and seemingly dies with her master. Everyone around me has fallen. And I can no longer say this is a dream when the reality very much kicks in.

Lucy rises slowly from the ground and faces me. "I would watch out if I were you." She says coldly and pointing somewhere. I turn to my horror and see the butch woman grasping the upper body of one of the clones. Vectors are breezing toward me. However someone takes the full blow and I watch in despair as Amanda – whom I had made such ambitious goals with plummet to the ground. Her body full of holes.

"AMANDA!!! WHY!!!???"

"You have to...go...Ben...live for...me......." As I witnessed Amanda's life slip away I also saw Lucy taken down by a bullet which took out one of her horns. The second bullet removed the other so she was incapacitated. I try and snatch the gun away from the woman but it merely makes me a target.

"So you're a Diclonius as well. A male with vectors. Kakuzawa will be interested in the both of you."

_She said Kakuzawa…_

…_"You need to be wary of those around you or you'll end up in a strange underground lake with tombstones and a giant brain."…_

I feel a heavy blow to my head as I enter darkness.

-----

I wake up from a massive headache. I gather my surroundings which resemble a strange swamp with large stone structures scattered. I feel myself literally restrained by something. Worse still I'm stark naked and it's freezing down here.

"So you are a male Diclonius with vectors...I am truly impressed." A croaky voice calls out from the shadows.

"Who's there? What's going on?" I ask frantically.

"Allow me to introduce myself Ben...I am Director Kakuzawa and this place is where Lebensborn will be created thanks to now you and Lucy."

**_Just my luck. The one man I didn't want to meet is now before me. Why am I naked and in a strange room? Am I going to be violated? I hope not...But I'll have to wait till chapter five to find out my fate._**


	5. Danger

_**This chapter is also very long. I hope you enjoy it. Although I am in the process of being a part Diclonius and lots of freaky shit happening, I am doing my best to maintain my character so it is still an SI story. It will get gory and a bit sad soon so keep in mind.**_

_**Danger**_

"This is the Lebensborn project and we needed both you and Lucy to make it fulfilled."

_Lebensborn? But why choose me? I am nothing special except for one small range vector._

"Kakuzawa I think you have a misunderstanding...I am not a chosen being or even a Diclonius."

"Ah but Lucy chose you for a reason." I notice Kakuzawa's eyes are dark and demonic. His slick silver hair looks like a hairpiece and he bears teeth of something like a vampire.

"Why does everyone think I'm so special?" I yell out which hurts my restrained wrists. "Ever since that plane crash strange things have been revolving around me...and now this."

I feel weak and drained of energy. It hurts to speak, yet even breathe down here. My pale body generates goose-bumps and my hairs are fully raised from the sheer cold. How could anyone live down here?

"Ben...Lucy chose you...to be her king..."

My heart churns and my body slumps. "What?"

"I know this must be hard news for someone as young and as unfamiliar of the Diclonius as you but she chose you to be the king Diclonius."

"But why me?" I plead for answers.

"Why because of your misanthropic personality of course."

I feel like I've been probed of all my personal information. "What makes you think that exactly?"

"Because we just talked with Lucy prior."

"She's down here as well?"

"Yes...and soon you two will help conceive a super Diclonius capable of spawning the new era of Homo-Diclonius domination."

"Your not gonna force us to have sex are you?" I say with concern. Normally I would jump at the opportunity but in this place and under such strange circumstances, my ethics say it's not right.

He procures another of his sadistic grins. "That's exactly what we intend on doing."

"Please just let me go...I don't like it here...I'm scared."

"Shut up! You're meant to be a king Diclonius not a crying little boy."

"But I'm all naked and tied up." I say as tears enter the corners of my mouth.

"It seems that the vector virus affects males differently to the Silpelits..." He comments to himself. "Normally you would develop a murderous intent and at least grow some horns...maybe you are still somewhat human."

"Yes! Now please let me go!"

"But I haven't filled you in on my plan."

"I don't want to know what kind of sick things you are going to do – or already have done, to us."

"But Ben. You'll love this...We are going to change the world for the better."

"How? It is already screwed up beyond repair." I pout. This whole S&M thing is getting to me.

"Right now a potent powder containing the vector virus is being spread throughout Japan. By now 30% of the population will be carriers of the virus and conceive Silpelit children – they are Diclonius born from a human carrier. Eventually the human population will be decimated by the Silpelits and outbreed to inevitable extinction."

"And so it's survival of the fittest all over again." I sigh.

He cackles a maniacal laughter. "Don't you see now Ben? The prophecy is being fulfilled right at his very moment."

"Then why do you need me if it's already coming to fruition?"

"Ah. Well there is one inferior quality about the Silpelits. They age at a much rapid rate. It's an exponential increase: At one they have the physical appearance of a three year old and by six it is that of a young adolescent. Life expectancy is at best 25 years old. Another problem is their vectors are often poor strength and can easily be killed with a heavy bullet or a projectile with kinetic energy of more than 300 joules." He turns his back as he continues. "The aim of the virus was to become the first wave of the human apocalypse. The humans would eventually discover that all births are of Silpelit children and abortion rates will increase in fear of that. Man will eventually win over the Silpelits as is." He turns back with his wicked grin again. "But if we were to create a super Diclonius capable of an infinite range and hundreds of vectors...then humanity would be doomed."

I can't believe it but I am starting to agree with some of this man's ideas. I mean there are indeed plenty of corrupt and evil people in this world; and if humans were to at least be significantly reduced in size then most of the environmental damage would cease. He was right to point out my misanthropic ideology and that I think humans are defacing over such evolutionary concepts.

"Okay I can understand what you're saying. But let me ask you this...Is this place really just an ecological research facility?"

He snickers and gives a cold smirk. "You fool, of course not. We are one of two research facilities for Diclonius. We are responsible for analysing the virus properties. The other one is in charge of vector research."

"How do you test your products though?"

"Well we have over 1834 Silpelits in this facility. Most of them are born disfigured and due to their inferior qualities we usually detach their spinal chords for other purposes."

I instantly feel a pain in my stomach as if someone metaphorically disembowelled me. How could they do such things to Diclonius?

"Some more are kept in underground bunkers until we need to extract their spinal chords...but a lucky few get to be used as guinea pigs."

"You mean?"

"Yes. We test their range and their blocking ability whilst they are kept in very good conditions."

"Much like me eh?" He laughs at my empathy for the Silpelits. I remember those clones that had the strange helmets on and almost acted robotic without any real emotion. What other kind of sick things must this man be exploiting them for?

"You don't sound any better than those evil humans. You are simply performing inhumane tests on other species."

"Before you say that..." He pulls of his hairpiece to reveal two small protrusions from his skull. "I am just like the rest of them. I was tormented and bullied as a child for being different. Their sacrifice will be worth it in the long run."

I am lost for words. All my beliefs and ideas have been challenged in this very room. Should I breed the new dominant species or save humanity. I mean there are plenty of bad aspects to humanity but there are some qualities some special humans have which make up for it.

"I think it's time we brought in Lucy."

A man in a black leather trenchcoat was carrying a trolley apparatus. Lucy was also naked and her body was constricted with the various straps over her body. She appeared quite upset and fatigued.

"Nyu!"

"Ben! What's going on why are we here?" She looked very distressed. I hope they haven't done anything to her.

"So you're the prick who poked a hole in my arse." The man came forth to reveal himself. It was the Alucard-man from before.

"You sick bastard! I don't care about changing the world anymore. I just want me and Lucy to be free."

He produces his gruesome weapon again. "Shut up or I'll send you in a world of pain."

Kakuzawa claps "Good work Man. Now we can begin the conception of the new race...but first I must ask Anna something." The old man goes to the watery pool of the swamp and calls forth Anna. A giant head with irregular eyes and bulging veins rises.

"Hey you two, start already." Man nudges us so we are rubbing together with each other. I can hear Nyu's sobs as she is being put under such atrocious conditions. No matter how attractive she may be and how erotic this might seem I refuse to allow Saturn V's launch (if you know what I mean).

"Don't worry Nyu. We can get out of here." I whisper. "You just need to use your vectors."

She cries evermore. "I can't. I don't have vectors."

"What are you saying? Of course you do."

"No. Not while I'm Nyu."

"Well transform then and get us the hell outta here-"

"Hey what's taking so long?" Man barks.

I have an idea and I hope it works. "Say Man what did you intend on doing to Mayu and Nana if I didn't show up?"

"Oh the things I would have done to her. It would've just been like Number 28."

"Number 28?"

"Oh dammit that's right I accidentally killed her when I arrived their. She was used as a radar so I could find Lucy. We had to amputate all her limbs to make her portable and take out most of her internal organs so she would be lightweight. She had to be put on continuous life support. And to stop her using vectors we sent a constant charge of electricity down her spinal chord so she would feel endless pain. Oh you would have loved to see her. She was in such a state of pain you could never imagine. And yet I still had time to fool around with her bottom half." Man laughs maniacally at his sick torture. I can't believe he would even consider doing such things to Mayu.

Nyu's eyes are drained from a torrent of tears. She bites her lip as she holds back her raging alter ego. "No Nyu you have to release Lucy. It's the only way."

"AARRGGHH!"

Nyu's shackles burst open as her many vectors (which I could now see) flung wildly in the air. But she was still Nyu by the looks of things. Now I was impressed.

"You people are so cruel. I won't forgive you." She walks over to Kakuzawa where he is now arguing with the mammoth head about something.

"Kakuzawa? What should we do with them now?"

"Bring the boy over but make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Okay I'm going to let you out but if you try anything funny this ones going right in your head." I feel the tight shackles released from my body. I double over in exhaustion and feel my body becoming numb with the freezing air.

I am shoved over to the scene near Anna. Kakuzawa is trying to ask it wether the Lebensborn project will be a success. I'm thinking that this giant brain must be like a magic mirror or something.

"So have you two copulated yet?" Kakuzawa asks frustratingly.

"I've been thinking Kakuzawa...It is a great thing you guys are doing with the whole killing off the human race. But since you people are doing the one thing I despise most: animal testing. I'm going to have to decline your offer of a supreme race. I am not 'King of the Diclonius' and never will be. I am Ben McMullen and I have one measly vector… And although I would like the world to change for the better. I can't do it under your ideas which, frankly, are close to Nazism. Although their are a lot of things I hate about humanity I have discovered there is a good side which must be cherished; and being around Mayu, Kouta, Yuka, Nozomi, Nana and Nyu has helped me discover that.

"Did I forget to mention your family is dead?" The Man interrupts my noble speech.

"W-w-w-w-what...?"

"Well after hearing of your Diclonius powers I went to pay a visit to Australia to see if anyone else in the family carried the gene. After testing their dismembered corpses we found nothing...just thought I'd tell you..."

"You killed all of my family? My mother? My father? My brothers? Everyone?"

He simply nodded.

_So I really have nothing to return to...All that stuff about humanity seems dead...Why do I even bother sticking up for them...? Everything I ever cared about is gone…_

_"If you stay any longer people will die..."_

_"It's time Ben...It's time to unleash our vengeance upon the pitiful humans who are responsible for your family's death."_

_The noise has returned...it's louder than ever._

"NNNYAHHHHHHRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"

I close my eyes shut and block my ears from the noise. I feel two sharp objects grow from my skull. I have attained the horns of Diclonius. I open my eyes and see that I've blown apart the upper half of Kakuzawa and the Man. I have become a killer and resorted to my instincts.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" I start bashing the ground with my sole vector which has increased significantly in range and feels much stronger. I start throwing around the stone objects and end up knocking over Nyu who is about to be crushed by Anna's fist.

"Nyu!!!"

I'm flung back twenty metres and hit a wall. My instinct seems to fall back and I feel normal again. I will need to grieve over my late family later as it seems this place is falling apart. I can now sense Lucy's presence with my horns. Her vectors burst open from Anna's arm and rise up to the ceiling. I had no idea her vectors could be so powerful.

"Get out of here now Ben..." She say's grunting. "I have penetrated the roof for you to escape...use your vector to jump out."

"But what about you Lucy?"

"Do what I cannot and live a happy life with Kouta and the others for me." Although she is currently Lucy she manages to smile and show sympathy for my loss.

"Right...for you Lucy I will make sure noone hurts them anymore." And with that I thrust upward out of the massive hole that has been created. The entire complex has lost a major chunk. Foundations and water pipes are jutting from the open walls. I vow to try and escape from here and find Mayu and the others. They will drive me to live on.

I hear a shrill scream – that of a woman, on the level just above me. I flick back my fully stretched vector and the momentum allows me to hover just where she is. I'll ignore the fact she is only wearing a yellow tanktop and panties as she is teetering of the edge. I grip the ledge with my real hands and use my vector to prop up my weight.

"Agh!! Someone please save me!" She cries as I see a row of shadows cast around her. I jump to her side and curl my vector around. I'm hoping this thing has defensive capabilities as well.

The shadows come forth and appear as normal looking naked women. Only striking difference is the array of veils over their heads. Some of them have irregular slits, three vertically parallel, one perpendicular to the other and one Cyclops veil. I'm gathering these creatures must be the inferior Silpelits Kakuzawa referred to.

The Silpelits seem agitated by my arrival. They take a step closer. All these nipples are making my flower crane cannon want to release the reishukaku into Seretei (if you know what I mean). "Please girls don't come any closer I don't want to..."

Alas a curtain of crimson drapes flew over us. Something blew apart their upper bodies.

"Oh god! How did you do that boy?" The panties girl asks me.

"That wasn't my doing I swear." I then recognise the panties girl to be Arakawa – the commando science lady from the university. "Hey what the hell are you doing here?" I blast.

"That's my line kid. Why are you naked and just how in the hell did you show up behind me like that?" A vein comically pops in her head; yet I feel one pop in my head and penis as well. "Please cover your shame boy." She pulls a veil of the head of one of the fallen Silpelits. Both of us let out a unified scream of utter terror.

"KYAHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THESE PEOPLE?" The horrible disfigured head reminded of me of the man from Ghost in the Machine when his head bubbled up from....Anyway it was horrible. I felt more of my only meal welling up in my throat.

She gave the veil and I placed it over my genitalia. I felt a bit like Tarzan: both due to the limited covering and my heroic leap to save 'Jane' the damsel in distress from a group of carnivorous natives or whoever he saves Jane from.

"We need to get out of here before this place collapses." I point out. I notice she has a large metal box near her side. "Say what's in there?"

She clutches it and brings it to her chest. "This will save mankind...I mustn't lose it!" She looks very stern and serious so I gather it is significant. I hope at least the population can fall a reasonable amount though before she gets it into the public.

A small girl wearing pyjamas enters the room. She looks just like the clones from before. "Crap stay beck Arakawa, I'll deal with her."

"How you don't have vectors – oh wait you do too." She kindly leaps back.

"Stay back little girl." But she comes closer. I hope I don't have to kill another person with this thing.

"Please stop!" Arakawa screams. It seems to work because the clone stays firm in her tracks.

"Shit I think she must obey your orders somehow. We could use her to get out of here." Just on cue another wave of ravenous Silpelits storm the lab. "Do it again Arakawa!"

"Kill all the Silpelits! Mow 'em down!"

The girl zapped up like a robot and charged at the Silpelits easily slaughtering the whole group. "Yes now we can escape."

Unfortunately when we turn the corner I am bumped into by a column of Silpelits. I don't have time to produce my vectors but their head are blown apart by something. It is the butch lady who caught me in the first place. I become enraged "You..."

"Hey I saved your bacon kid be grateful." She waves around a large gun similar to Bando's.

"Grr...Okay do you know the exit out of here?" I say.

"We have to get to the top level. There's a lift you and her can go down."

"What about you?"

"I have a job to do here and must stay."

We walk the corridors taking every step carefully to check for more of the monsters. We often stray into small contingents but the clone can easily deal with them. Somehow I've gotten used to seeing such death around me lately. I guess the consistent trauma of the plane, Lucy fighting Bando on the beach, Man in general and being here has made me desensitised to the gore. I feel like I've lost a part of my soul.

"Come on Ben...Quit dawdling and get over here!"

"Coming!"

We reach another ledge. The staircase to the top is just at the end. Arakawa runs enthusiastically ahead but a large part of the platform crumbles away beneath her.

"Ahh!!!"

After freefalling a few metres I manage to catch her with my vector. Although she feels uneasy about it she holds on to the invisible rope of salvation. Her metal case is making it hard to hold her though.

"I have to save you! Please drop the box." I yell down to her.

"I can't I'm the saviour of humanity." She claims.

The butch woman is fighting against a huge column of Silpelits. "Hurry up! I only have a few of these bullets left!"

"Come on Arakawa...I'm sure you can develop another one anytime."

"It would take five years to develop something like this again."

"HUMANITY WILL HAVE TIME TO WAIT!!!" I growl. Even I think that was a bit excessive but it felt like my sub-conscious was talking then.

She sobs and tears fall many metres into a bottomless peril. "Okay...I'll let go."

The sudden release of weight makes me jump back. She is now flying metres higher and is a story above us now.

"Just stay there Arakawa we'll be there shortly." I reassure her but she sounds scared.

"There are more of them up here. Please hurry!"

Our situation seemed dire. The butch lady used up all her bullets and the clone had just been decapitated by one of the longer ranged Silpelits. I had no other choice.

"Get up their now! I'll hold 'em off with my vector."

"Right."

"Come on ladies...LETS HAVE SOME FUN!!!" I feel a wicked aura wrap around me as I punch forward my vector annihilating the many Silpelits behind it. I can just make out the outlines of the tentacles and I perform an amazing dodging manoeuvre where I use my vector to bounce me off the floor and flip over them. I swipe my vector horizontally and mow down some more Silpelits. I really am feeling like a different person. I am killing indiscriminately and although part of me wants to stop another driving force says 'keep going' – 'kill more'.

"NOOOO!!! WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THIS!!! I'M A MONSTER."

I feel the horn grow longer till they resemble that of elf ears. My power seems to have increased but my will is growing weaker. The halls are an empty mess of gore and blood. I must continue no matter what and be reunited with the others – that's what Lucy wanted for me.

An intense tremor shakes the foundations of the room. I run up the stairs as those behind me crumble away. I reach the top where Arakawa is now gone. The butch lady is in a tattered mess as a horde of Silpelits surround her.

"GO NOW BOY LEAVE ME HERE TO PERISH!!!"

If I go now I will have let my instinct win again but if I kill these Silpelits I'm merely satisfying my hunger for blood. Dammit.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU TO DIE!!!"

I push side some of the Silpelits and they are now drawn to me. "Go now. I'll hold em off."

She trudges over to a small lift and presses a lever which brings the platform back up. Arakawa must already be down there. But before she can hop on the lift her head is torn off from her body. A rogue Silpelit managed to creep up on her.

"Dammit!!!" I furiously swing around my vector cutting down the circle of Silpelits in my path. After some panting and sobbing I operate the lift and travel down the grassy floor of the island.

"More of them..." I say in frustration. Arakawa is in grave danger as she appears in the centre of a group of Silpelits. She lets out another shrill scream of despair. But something else intervenes before I get the chance to.

A strange craft appears from the water. It is like something from science fiction. It is rounded and has blue outlines and glass windows much like eyes. The strangest thing is that visible vectors much thicker that normal come out from the craft and take down the entire wave of Silpelits around her.

A voice calls out to Arakawa. "Are you human?"

_Isn't it obvious?_

"Yes please save me!"

A door opens and a man in a black cape comes out and offers his hand. I should try and go with them as well.

"Hey please don't leave me!" I cal out as I jump off the lift. My horns stand out and it makes the man unnerved.

"Stay back Diclonius. If you come any closer we will use this device on you."

"But I'm human." I plead.

"You are obviously not human...you have Diclonius horns."

I feel the elongated horns that have developed through my head. "But I'm not like Lucy or the others." I take one step too far. "Please save me!"

The gigantic vectors come out once again and their target is me. My only hope is my vector can save me.

"KYAHHH!!!"

My eyes are locked shut. I don't want to open them and see the parts of me possibly missing. I have no choice but to open them. Amazingly I am untouched.

"Dammit we used the vector canceller on you how could your vectors possibly block another vector?" He vents his anger from the doorway.

"Please let me in sir. I am Ben McMullen...a human who has unwillingly been given Diclonius powers."

The earth crumbles around me and the waves rise over in increasing rage. We are all going to perish in an unforgiving sea unless they let me on.

I hear a voice from within. "Dammit commander we can't use the vectors or the craft anymore."

"What?"

"The Diclonius' vectors are different from the others in physical properties. He must have the same wavelength as us."

"Because he is a male..." He sighs.

"What if I give you guys a boost with my vector?" I suggest.

"Silence Diclonius you don't get a say in this." But the water is rising and the ground is evermore unstable. Why are these guys procrastinating at such an inconvenient time?

"I promise I will not do anything to you guys. I am a fully functional and rational human being...PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME?"

In anger I try to rip out my horns but they are strongly fixed to my head. I pull and pull till blood rims around the horns and stains my hair.

"Commander I'm afraid we either try him out or we sink with this island." The pilot says.

"Tch. Hurry up then boy...but if you try anything." He pulls out a makeshift handgun.

"Yes thank you so much!" I leap onto the ship with my vectors aiding me just as the earth is submerged in the watery abyss.

I enter the small cabin of the Diclonius craft. There are three others aboard other than me, Arakawa and the commander.

"Now boy use your vectors to get us out of here." The commander orders.

"Yes right away." I stretch out my vector hand till it reaches hard ground and with a swift push give the craft enough of a boost to run itself again.

"Tis a fragile device." One of the pilots says.

"What the hell is this thing?" I ask.

"No we ask the questions here." The commander interrupts. "But firstly please put this on." He throws over the black cape he previously wore. "Who are you and why are you here at the Kakuzawa research facility?"

"How should I know? They freaking captured me and shackled me naked in an underground swamp. The creepy Kakuzawa wanted to create some Lebensborn thing with me and Lucy."

All the crew stammer. "He wanted to create the dominant race of Diclonius?"

"Yes he did and he wanted me and Lucy to conceive a super-Diclonius child."

"I knew that man was not to be fully trusted. Ever since we split the research facility..."

"What do you mean split?"

"We are from another research facility which specialises in vector research. That's why we were able to develop such crafts as this one." He waves his hand. "This device uses organs from other Diclonius to be able to operate simulating vectors with an inverse wave. That's why we were surprised to see you block it out with your own."

"And the fact he is the only known male Diclonius with vectors." One of the pilots says.

"Well I only have one." I rebut.

"If only we could study you some more...Unfortunately the whole research project is shutting down under government orders."

"Because of the virus?" I ask.

"Exactly. We are simply responsible for cleaning up the mess Kakuzawa created and to find a possible vaccine."

Arakawa sobs suddenly. "What's the matter?" The commander asks unsure. "Were you violated?"

"What of course not why do you think that?" She yells feeling insulted.

"Because you are only in panties."

"This is just my casual clothing." Wow she really is a sexed-up scientist. "No I'm upset because this vaccine you speak of was created by me."

"Really? Where is it?"

"It's gone now. Under the sea." She frowns. All that work for nothing.

"But you know how to create a new one right?" He says in utter concern.

"I'm not sure where I would find the resources though."

"It's no use...Humanity's doomed." He slams his fist against the wall of the craft.

"Wasn't humanity already doomed?" I ask in my typical leftie fashion. I still managed to retain some of my original personality through this whole experience.

"Are you trying to be clever boy?" He pulls out his gun to which the others cower.

"I'm just saying maybe this virus could be a hidden blessing to save humanity from its own peril. War, disease and famine would all be wiped out if the population was significantly reduced to a sustainable level."

_Wow I'm smart._

"It's not like that. Once the virus spreads it will be a two-fold death for humans: The virus will outbreed human as more and more babies are born with horns and the juvenile Diclonius will reap and kill the rest of us. It's either we find a way to stop this or we all die."

I think hard and fast until a very random idea pops into my mind. "What about me? What if we use my blood?"

"Don't be stupid how could that possibly work?"

Arakawa does seem interested and listens on as I speak. "Well think about it, I am a human wether you believe me or not – at least I used to be a human. That means unlike the others I still have the will of a human. Perhaps we may not be able to control Diclonii populations but if we can stop their killer instinct at birth then we may be able to co-exist."

"Absolutely not. Diclonius are an existential threat and we cannot live where they reside."

"Do you want to face thousands more of those things in their or would you rather have their personalities controlled so we can have more time to find a real cure?"

"No he's right." Arakawa supports me. I smile as the panties girl continues. "It won't stop the virus but it may give me some more time to develop another one. I mean how hard can it be?"

The commander seems unsure at seeking the help of a Diclonius-boy but has to concede. "Alright when can we start work?"

"I could extract a sample now and over a few years I can grow it to commercial levels."

"Really?" Even I'm impressed at the advances of science. I thought I'd sign up to being a guinea pig for life constantly being jabbed for new vaccines.

"Does anyone have a syringe handy – preferably a clean one?"

_Preferably a clean one? So she'd even use a dirty needle on me?_

"I think we may have an empty one in here." One of the pilots opens a drawer. "We bought some in case we did find a vaccine to take samples of so you can use it."

She catches the syringe in heroic might. "Alright let's do this!" She jabs the large needle into my arm which makes me howl with pain.

"Why did you have to do it like that?" I say past weeps.

"Almost...Got it." She swirls around my blood in delight and places it onto a vial. "With this, we may have a hope at reviving humanity."

Our ship comes to an abrupt stop. "Ah we have found our ship. Excellent."

I step out of the craft and look over the dark horizon where the island once stood. All that remains is a flaming ball and some sinking buildings. Lucy's vectors appear to be soaring in the distance but now fade. She too has fallen with everything corrupt and evil in that place.

I talk to the sunken landscape. "Don't worry Lucy. I won't let you down. I will make that promise for you and live a comfortable life with Kouta, Yuka, Nozomi, Nana and Mayu."

**_I am free from the Kakuzawa research facility but what have I left behind? The many people and Silpelits who were brutally slaughtered and sunk with the island. Was all this worth it? What does me fate have in store when I try to reunite with the others of Maple Inn? Find out next chapter._**


	6. Memories

_**Sorry this chapters a bit shorter but it sets the way for the final conflict in the next chapter. The story will get very serious and sad from here but I will try to keep some light moments in between let's just see what happens.**_

_**Memories**_

Kamakura beach is ahead. What a place to return to. The very origins of my troubles. Night is at its peak and the air feels crisp and cold. Once I was on the ship I was given a blue sweater and black jeans to wear as well as a beanie to keep me warm as I had a brief nap in the bunker. Arakawa slept on the bunker above me making weird moaning noises the entire time. She really needs a man in her life.

"We'll arrive at Kamakura beach in five minutes." One of the ship's crew said – voice muffled by the door.

Since my family died I had nowhere to return to. The closest thing I had left to a family was those at the Maple Inn.

_"Do what I cannot and live a happy life with Kouta and the others for me."_

Now that Amanda was gone in tragic circumstances it seems the only woman in my life was Mayu. But she was already hurt when I told her I was going to live with Amanda. I guess I could have a shot at Nozomi – guys get off on girls peeing on them right?

"Oooh-Ahh-Whoa!"

"Oh get a vibrator and shut up already!" She grew past my impatience.

"Hey leave me alone! I was in a very traumatic experience…"

"Yeah I can tell by your moans of pleasure."

"W-wait...You didn't hear me that entire time did you?" She started blushing over the edge of the bunker.

"I reckon you would've been a great pleasure slave." I laugh but she doesn't see the humour and tries to swipe at my head only for her to fall down with her gluts pointing upward. I wanted to squeeze them but then again I could use the subtle approach with my vector.

She felt the cold vector caress her left cheek then enter her anal region. "Yikes! What the hell is that?"

"Shhh...Just stay there and enjoy it." And soon enough she was panting with a face of ultimate eroticism.

"Oh.....I really shouldn't be but......please more."

Now I was amazed by her masochist nature. "You say you want more...? You may need to speak louder so I can hear you. So what do you want more of?"

"I WANT MORE OF YOUR VECTOR IN MY ASS!!!"

And to set the stage for the ultimate humiliation one of the crew members came in to much of his astonishment. It's not everyday you see a semi-naked woman panting like a dog waving her arse in the air as a young man pleasures himself nearby. Arakawa dusted herself off and adjusted her panties and I covered up my own shame.

"Ahem...Well we've anchored on the shore now."

"Thank you for taking us back." I show my appreciation.

"Yeah thanks." Arakawa mumbles.

-----

On the deck we both look over at the shimmering ocean which crashes over the adjacent beach. It is still night but there is a full moon which seems to luminate the beach with a blue tinge making it almost blend in with the sea. A nearby wharf is where we will get off. I'm surprised the researchers don't tell us we're under there control or anything. But I'm not disappointed. Besides they already have the possible vaccine.

"Thank you once again for rescuing us." I wave goodbye to the crew as they slowly retreat to the sea.

"So where will you go?" I ask Arakawa who now has a towel wrapped around her upper body.

"I have a residence you know!" She blasts back. "I'm not some homeless scientist."

"Okay just making sure."

"I was totally embarrassed back there." She frowns.

"Oh come on I don't think they'll think any less of you after that."

"Everyone just thinks I'm an overstimulated girl but it's just my areas are more sensitive than other people's"

"Why's that?" I ask as we walk along the wharf.

"Because I'm a virgin." She looks down as if ashamed.

"Well we can always change that. I'm also a virgin."

"What are you implying boy?"

"Well we can either be virgins together or do something about it." I feel like such a womanizer now.

"Why would I want to have sex with you?" She pouts.

"Because you obviously enjoyed my vector technique."

"Shutup I already told you why."

I laugh for the rest of the walk down and she simply blushes. I soon have to stop my laughter as I spot something – no someone on the blue beach. "Hold on Arakawa, I know that person." I call over with my hands cupped as he is at least fifty metres away. "Hey Kouta!"

Kouta's sitting with his back leaned against the wall of the beach. He turns to me. "Ben?"

"What are you...?" I decide it will be easier to communicate if I go to him. "What are you doing at this beach so late at night?" I then notice his bloody shirt. I remember him being shot in the chest when those hermaphrodite blondes showed up at the Maple Inn. "You need to go to the hospital."

"No Ben...I'm...staying...here." His sentences take longer to form and his breathing is deeper. I cal also sense his shivering. "Oh god here put this sweater on." I pull of my sweater so I only have a white shirt underneath.

Arakawa soon runs over and is equally shocked. "We need to get you to a-"

"NO! I've...already...been...bandaged...I must...wait...here"

"Why? You're only waiting for your death." I say.

"I'm waiting for." He forms his mouth as he breathes the next word. "Lucy."

_He's waiting for Lucy. But she's already gone. What should I say? He must really care about her._

"Lucy's dead." Arakawa says bluntly.

"She can't be...I have to ask her something..."

"But didn't you see the whole research facility sink?" I assume he's been here fir most of the night.

"Yes...But she needs to see me...I need to know..."

"What?"

"Why she killed my sister and father..."

-----

I'm now running at lightning speed towards the Maple Inn. I have to tell the others to get down to Kamakura beach and help convince Kouta to go to the hospital. A short time ago we were talking about why he was on the beach. He told me all about his past with Lucy and how he had repressed a traumatic memory of when Lucy brutally killed Kanae, his sister and his father. No matter how many times I explained that Lucy was gone he insisted that he must stay until the morning so he can see her and get some answers. I told Arakawa to supervise him whilst I travelled to the Maple Inn.

I didn't need to go far though as I notice a group of three shouting a name as they walk along the empty streets.

"Hey over here. I call out to them."

Yuka, Nozomi and Mayu recognise me and run over to me. "Oh thank goodness you're okay Ben." Yuka said relieved slightly. "We didn't know what happened to you and Nyu when those men took you away."

"Well Lu-Nyu (Having to self correct myself – these guys only know Lucy as Nyu so let's keep it that way) is still missing."

"Oh it's horrible Ben." Nozomi came in. "Kouta was being treated for his wound but ran out if the hospital a few hours ago. They rang us up and we've been searching for him since."

"Can you help us find him?" Mayu asked. Well at least she can still talk to me after all that.

"Actually I know where he is. I can take you there now."

Yuka breathed a deep sigh of relief but then returned to a distressed state cautious of his aggravated wounds. "Thank you so much Ben-san."

An idea bulb lights my head as to how we can travel quickly. "Okay we need to get there ASAP so I need you guys to hear me out and trust me on this."

"Whatever it takes to get us to Kouta." Yuka chirped.

"Okay now this might sound strange but I want Yuka-chan and Nozomi-chan to hop on my back and Mayu wrapped around the front."

"Oh please Ben we don't have time for piggy back games." Yuka sighs.

"No I'm 100% serious I will carry you guys too him but you all need to get on me."

"Just hurry up and tell us where he is." Yuka is sounding irrational now.

"The more we bicker the more blood Kouta is losing. Look I know you guys don't know me completely and I may have ruined my reputation after the first night but you have to believe in me."

"I do." Mayu steps over. I smile and she responds in kind. "Let's do this."

"Are you serious?" Yuka snaps. Nozomi decides to hop on as well. Outvoted Yuka reluctantly follows suit.

Their weight combined is quite heavy but it balance out with Yuka and Nozomi on both sides of my back wrapped around my arms and Mayu's weight on my front.

"Okay hold on guys we're gonna fly."

"Oh god..." Yuka drolls.

I slam my vector on the ground and push myself up high in the air. Yuka's attitude suddenly changes from scepticism to fear. "What the fuck? How are you doing this?"

"Mayu take off my beanie please..." As Mayu slides off my beanie it reveals the elongated spiked horns on my head, much like Nyu's and Nana's. "...I'm special."

-----

After a bumpy few minutes of hardcore leapfrog we arrive at the steps which take us down to the beach. The girls seemed to have different reactions: Mayu was having a blast, thinking it was like a carnival ride, Yuka wanted to puke and Nozomi managed to hold her weak bladder's contents for the duration of the ride but she was so excited afterwards she couldn't hold on.

"Oh sorry." Nozomi blushed.

"At least you saved it till after the ride. Now he's down here."

Getting serious again we all run over to Kouta where Arakawa's looking rather concerned.

"What's with you Kouta!" Yuka resembles an angry mother again. "You know you should be recovering in hospital right now!"

Arakawa looks solemn. "I'm afraid he is losing too much blood...If he doesn't get any medical attention soon.

"Kouta we have to go or you're gonna...you're gonna…" Her tears hold her back.

"I'll ring an ambulance. Nozomi runs up the stairs to the nearest phone booth."

Kouta speaks but his voice is deteriorating. "I must avenge Kanae and father."

"What are you saying Kouta?" Yuka rests up next to him.

"I remember everything about that night ten years ago. I need to see Lucy."

"Who's Lucy?" Yuka isn't familiar with the alter ego.

"She's Nyu only much more violent and sadistic." I clear her doubts.

"Nyu would never do anything like that to Kanae." Yuka sobs a she tries to defend the innocent often docile woman she had come across not too long ago.

Kouta grabs the collar of Yuka's jacket. "It was her...And I have to know why..."

"I tried to explain that Nyu's gone but he wouldn't listen."

"You don't mean?"

Before I can form words a white capsule washes up on the beach. I get an angry twitch in my head as I sense a bad force generating. But it's too late. The door opens and the last person I'd expect to find comes out; her pink hair dancing in the ocean breeze.

"Lucy..."

"Lucy..."

"Lucy..."

"Nyu...?"

"Ny-Lucy?"

-----

Seconds seem like minutes and minutes seem like hours as awkward silence ensues. Lucy stands idle for a few minutes before she walks over to Kouta.

"I'm sorry Kouta..." She says as if she anticipated this very moment.

"Dammit Lucy why did you do it?" Kouta coughs up blood as he vents his rage. Lucy puts out her hand in concern but Kouta snaps back. "Don't give me your charity till you tell me why."

"But Kouta you're bleeding." Lucy seems different than her usual killer persona but she's not Nyu either.

"I don't care if I die on this very beach because what you took from me was like death anyway." Kouta is sounding more irrational than Yuka does. Why would anyone refuse treatment for a bullet wound? What point is he trying to prove?

"Kouta..."

"Why did you kill them?"

Lucy's hair falls over her face as she accepts her guilt. "I gave in to my instincts."

"Huh?" I interrupt.

"I have two embodiments in my sub-conscious, the first one is the one you know as Nyu who can live with humans, but the other is a more vengeful and barbaric personality...When you were at the Summer festival I saw you in the arms of your cousin Yuka..."

_Wait their cousins? But they are like a couple...I'll save my incest thoughts till later..._

"I was jealous and wanted you to myself...I was selfish and resorted to my instincts and for that I'm sorry." Lucy was sobbing heavily. She covered her eyes with her hands but the tears ran down her arms and dampened the sand below.

Yuka and Mayu were shocked at this revelation but Kouta was not changing his stance. "To resort to your instincts is sad of you Lucy. I remember you told me about your hard times at the orphanage but there are other ways to solve your problems."

"Kouta..."

"Don't talk to me like that!" He blasted – inevitably coughing more blood. "You knew how to get back at me on that train and you were simply being manipulative. I hate you so very much for that."

Lucy's mouth quivered and her tears ran down like a flowing river. I'm assuming these two had a strong relationship at one stage so for him to say that was pretty harsh. But if I was in his situation then maybe I would react even worse. I already showed my vengeance to Man for his actions.

"Okay Kouta you found out why she killed your family now let's go." I say hurriedly.

"Yeah come on Kouta-kun." Yuka backs me up.

"You don't need to forgive me but I won't forgive myself if I let you die." Lucy offers her help.

"Why bother...I should let you know what true grief feels like." Kouta stands up and hobbles over to Lucy. Blood gushes from his sweater. He goes over to Lucy and gives her a large swipe to the face; tears erupt from his eyes now too. "I won't forgive you EVER!"

Lucy was absolutely gutted. Her soul had been ripped from her body. The only man she ever cared about is never going to forgive her for her past actions. She felt no physical pain but the emotional scars ripped a hole in her heart even bigger than Kouta's.

"KOUTA WATCH OUT!"

Lucy jumped up; blood suddenly flickered from her left arm. "She had just taken a bullet for Kouta."

"Darn I knew these things weren't as accurate over a long distance..." The cold voice of a man possibly even more sadistic than Lucy spoke from a shadow nearby.

"Kouta! Nyu!" Yuka and Mayu knelt down next to their fallen companions.

"You bastard..." I uttered as the shadow formed into a person I saw as a traitor ever since he last attacked us.

"Oh it's you again pipsqueak." The rustic figure spoke.

"And so it's you again Bando...the Biono-man..."

**_The Bionic man has returned to this very beach where all the problems originated. I smell a final battle approaching but who will be victorious? The next chapter will reveal all._**


	7. Trauma

_**Trauma**_

Nozomi hopped down from the stairs oblivious to the conflict below. "The ambulance will arrive s-".

Bando smirked. "What is this, a drunken beach party? Just let me finish off Lucy and we can all be happy."

I look down at Lucy; I notice the bloodied mess of Kouta and of the two girls crying by their side. "Nozomi...Arakawa..."

"Yes Ben."

"Take Kouta and Nyu up there ion the main road. Let Yuka and Mayu follow."

"You can't fight this man...You are unarmed." Mayu cries.

"Relax Mayu...You forget I have something he doesn't." I caress the side of her face and brush her hair which comforts her. "You must stay away. I wouldn't want to see you guys hurt."

Mayu tries to shut her eyes to close off the flow of tears but they soon trickle down. "Okay Ben I trust you...PLEASE DON'T DIE!" She rushes over to give me a constricting hug. I don't recieve a feeling in my lower brain (If you know what I mean) but intead a much warmer feeling takes over inside my body. I finally feel beloved.

"I promise Mayu...and I'm sorry from before for hurting your feelings."

"I forgive you..." I pat her head as she sobs into my chest.

"Tch enough of this bullshit...all these emotions make me want to wretch." The Biono man waves his gun around in frustration."

"Now's the time to go..."

Nozomi and Yuka carry Kouta while Mayu and Arakawa carry the injured Lucy.

"Hey you can't take her away! She's the one I want to kill!" I silence him with a sweeping vector which cleanly cuts his fringe.

"Enough of your bullshit...now fight me...of course that is if you can take on a man."

"Ha-ha...I don't care what gender you are if you're my opponent I won't hold back." To my surprise he doesn't use his gun but instead charges over to try and tackle me. He misses as I duck to the side but it puts me off focus for a second.

_Why isn't he using his gun?_

Again he charges sluggishly at me. I could easily take him down with my vector but I don't wish to kill him – no matter how cold of a person he is. I wanted to leave that killer instinct back at the research facility that spawns such creatures.

"Come on! Fight me properly!" I say in frustration as I dodge another of his bull runs. I take one small sidestep wanting to conserve my energy until I fail to notice his true intention.

"AARRRGGHHH!!!! FUUUUUUUCCCKKK!!!!!" A searing pain roars from my side throughout my body. The last time I felt such a pain was...Oh no!

"Ha-ha I didn't want to waste my bullets on you but I remembered I saved on of those spiky balls from before. I just had to get within striking range to jab it right in. I hope there's some poison left though.

I gaze at the unforgiving wound. Half if the ball is embedded in my flesh just at the bottom end of my back. I try to pull it out but it makes even my hands tingle.

"Now that you're in pain you won't be able to use your vectors." He raises his gun and furiously pistol-whips me in the face so I'm temporarily knocked out. I can now only watch on agony at the action that takes place around me.

An eager Lucy runs back down from the stairs and is soon followed by Arakawa and Mayu. "No Lucy you mustn't fight with your injury."

"Her we are the main course!" Bando licks his lips in anticipation.

Mayu notices me lying on the cold sand. "Ben NO!!!" Her skirt flips up with her leaps and I get a glimpse of her panties but the pleasure of her underworld does not counter my pain. "Please hold on…" She is now rocking me like a baby."

I look up into her watery yet beautiful beady eyes. "You know you guys really remind me of Anime characters so much." I say weakly.

"Oh Ben you still try to make me laugh when your badly injured." She laughs a little and wipes some tears back.

"Lucy!" I try to get up but the pain keeps me pinned to the ground like invisible chains.

Lucy is now toe to toe against a crazed Bando much like when I first arrived. But now noone would interfere – at least noone dared to.

A puff of smoke erupts from the battle area. "He's using smoke grenades?" I say alarmed.

I hear Lucy cough and wheeze as her eyes sting from the gas cloud. Now a bright flash takes over. Bando's also using a flash grenade.

"Lucy!"

The shadow of Bando's raised arm is seen through the smoke screen. If only I could be of some help.

Suddenly a mysterious force throws Lucy to the side dodging the tungsten bullet. I turn back and see a smaller girl of Mayu's age with short pink hair wearing a black jacket and baseball cap.

"Nana-chan where the hell have you been?"

She pays no attention to me as she focuses her gaze on Lucy. But she's now looking at her with a deathly gaze. Nana produces her vectors and lunges at Lucy.

_Wait why is she fighting her? Why would she save Lucy to know hurt her?_

She sends a blinded Lucy hurtling through the air and slams her into the ground bashing her repeatedly. Nana looks like another person as her own instincts seem to take over.

"Nana what are you doing?" I say as Mayu and I watch on.

"I have to kill Lucy before she hurts others...I must satisfy Papa's wish."

_Papa?_

"That's it Nana. Now hurry up and finish her...remember what happened last time."

_"Lucy made me like this."_

A smart looking man in a business suit and square glasses walks along the beach where nana previously came from.

"Papa you came to see me finish Lucy I'm so-" Nana's sentence is cut when her head separates from her body.

"ARGH!!!"

The Lucy I remember all too well has returned and her thirst for blood is greater than ever...

"NANA-CHAN!" Mayu runs over to Nana's dismembered body.

"Mayu no!" I jump up and grab her leg tripping her over and preventing her from entering Lucy's firing range.

"But Nyu killed Nana!"

The businessmen stammers and steps back before pulling out a small handgun. "You killed my Nana-chan; you will die a painful death."

"How does it feel Kurama...?" Lucy speaks in a low demonic tone. "...To lose all those you love."

"Tch you bitch!" he fires several rounds but they all deflect off Lucy's vector force field. I never tried doing that but will keep that in mind.

"Why did you have to interfere?" Bando returns and takes over the fight. He sends a tungsten bullet into Lucy's other arm, rendering them useless (not that that mattered with a Diclonius).

Lucy flew into the air and plummeted down on Bando stabbing the sand where the stood. He jumped back and tried to raise his gun. Lucy stepped side-by-side in an amazing demonstration of speed and agility. I could not keep up with her.

Bando started firing wildly. I could tell he was in trouble but I wasn't really sure who I wanted to win. Both were now cold disheartened killers according to my opinion at least.

"Please don't hurt each other." Mayu stepped up as if she was in a daze and rushed over to their position.

"Mayu-chan NO!"

Arakawa rushed over to grab her but was unfortunately caught in the middle of the fight. She managed to catch Mayu but took a tungsten bullet as a result. It came from the back and exited her chest. Mayu was now covered in the science lady's blood.

I leap over a few more steps till I'm by their side "You idiot you killed the saviour of mankind!" I snap at the Biono man but he's still engaged in Lucy.

"Hey...hey Ben..." Arakawa grabs my shirt and stains it too in her crimson fluid. "Please do one thing for me...before I die..."

"What is it Arakawa?" I brush away her blood soaked hair.

"Take my virginity." I try to laugh weakly at her odd request.

"Ha-ha...Come on now Arakawa the ambulance will be here soon...you won't die a virgin I promise...When you get all better we can set you up with a nice guy...." My voice is trembling. "I know you're a bit sexed up at times but you are an intelligent and capable scientist...you will be the savoir of mankind..."

Her eyes slowly close as her vital signs disappear.

"Come on now Arakawa what was all that about not dying a virgin?" I grow angry. "Come on snap out of it! Arakawa!? You...can't...we need you..." I fall into her chest as my tear seep into her wound. Humanity is doomed...My blood will only delay the inevitable...

"_If you stay any longer more people will die..."_

I would have been at my lowest moment there but again Mayu runs of to the moving conflict. I ignore the pain from the spiked ball and a newfound heroism takes over. I must stop Mayu from entering the conflict.

"Please stop the fighting..." She pleads to no avail.

"Huh?" Bando is distracted as one of his real limbs flies off from his arm. "AARRGGHH!!!"

"Mayu!" I tackle her again to the ground as Lucy's cold vectors breeze over us. I look into Lucy's eyes; they are shimmering as the face around her is blackened. She also adorns a wicked grin. This person is no longer Nyu or Lucy. Devastated by Kouta's words she must have lost all that mattered and now she has resorted to her full instincts.

"Lucy you must stop this slaughter!" She now tries to attack me but I cancel most of her vectors with my inverse phase vector.

Just then I hear a horn blow from the sea. It is the ship from before. They must have spotted Lucy and are trying to stop her themselves.

_#Give yourself up Lucy so we don't have to use excessive force. # _

To make the scale even higher several fighter planes glide over from the ship. If they use missile we will all perish, including Mayu, Yuka, Nozomi and Kouta.

"Lucy we need to work together or those guys will kill us all." She doesn't respond to my pleas so I shake her violently to hopefully snap her out of her instinctive phase. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME LUCY!!!"

Suddenly her face changes and appears that of Lucy. "Huh?"

"Lucy you're back..." I return to the dire situation. "Lucy we must stop these guys or they will literally blow up the whole of Kamakura town."

She notices the dozen flying jets and the battleship ahead. "Okay but can you give me boost into the air?"

"Yes." I grab her naked body with my vectors and throw her upwards. She spins in a midair dance as she takes down each jet one by one. One of them releases a missile but she amazingly stops it with her vectors. The explosion wraps around an aura on her body.

Meanwhile I notice three vector crafts coming over to the shore. I remembered how my similar wavelengths tampered with the devices before.

I wait till they are close enough and see the thick vectors plunge towards me. I impale the vector with my own. The craft vibrates excessively and explodes as organs litter the sea. The other two are at both my sides. I swipe at one of the devices cutting it clean in half before it vaporises. It is not now that I realise my instinct has suddenly taken over and now I'm a spectator to my own body's carnage.

_Shit I wanted to stop these guys but not kill them? Now I can't stop._

Lucy has taken care of the jet fighter above and returns to the beach where we are facing one last vector craft. This time the small crew come out. It is the man in the cape from before and another older looking man in a cape. "I should've known not to trust a Diclonius."

_But it's not me it's my instinct's fault... _

The commander shoots and the bullet grazes me in the head. It is enough to send my right horn flying off.

"UWAHHH!!!"

I feel another equally damaging pain as the other bullet takes out my other horn. I soon feel my will return to my body as the instinct dies away. Perhaps I have been healed of the Diclonius curse.

Lucy leaps over and takes out the two men in capes by slicing them in half. Her instincts may have gone but Lucy still shows herself to be capable of unstoppable killing.

The cabin crew desperately try to use the vector canceller but she destroys the craft as well the crew with one clean slice.

"Damn you Lucy!" Kurama show up again and fires his inferior weapon towards Lucy. She looks as though she could kill once more.

"Hey where were we..." Bando shoots another tungsten bullet but it only catches her left thigh. She stumbles but is soon sure footed. She must be using her vectors to prop up her body like a puppet.

"You don't know when to stop do you?" Lucy turns her attention to Bando. Now that the distraction of the Navy and Air force were gone she could return to her initial fight. I only really wanted Lucy to stop these Jets as they would have destroyed everything but now she was left to her own devices to finish off the others. It seems it was now up to me...to kill Lucy...

-----

"Lucy!"

"Ben!?"

"Mayu?"

"Mayu!?"

SPLOOSH. In the heat of the Melee I had not realised until it was almost to late that Mayu had tried to bump into Bando but this time I was too far away to stop her and so it was Bando – not Mayu who was bifurcated by Lucy's vectors as he tried to save her.

"Bando-san no!!!" Mayu was grieving over Bando's shoulder as his upper half lay on the ground.

"Shit! This is bad...really bad..."

"You just wouldn't cease to get in the way Mayu." Lucy said coldly. I really wasn't sure if she was Lucy or her instinct now but I felt a breeze of despair brush against my body.

"And you Ben..." She said bluntly. "I thought I could use you for my benefit...but it seems now your horns are gone you are useless to me.

The next vectors were for me. It seemed I was her next threat and had to be silenced. Why wasn't I killed though? Some stupid girl got in the way – again.

"MAYUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her fragile body landed into my arms as her blood curtained over her small frame. Her eyes still looked dazzling and she even smiled at me. "I wanted Nyu to stop fighting so that's why I was being such a bother...I'm sorry..."

"No Mayu I'm sorry." I say as I grit my teeth. A new pain erodes my insides as my heart slowly decays. Will I lose someone I truly love?

~_The __violence__ has to stop~_

_----- _

Something must have happened to me because a white light seems to form an aura around me. I feel crystal horns grow around me as if I've been granted the gift of vectors one last time. I see them now. They're really thin and only have a small range. They snake into small pincers as they open up Mayu's torn shirt and reveal her wound. I watch on as the tiny vectors start piecing together the damaged fibres and tissue in her body. Slowly but surely the wounds are stitching up. I look to my side and see some more tiny vectors healing Arakawa. Finally behind me are vectors healing Kouta's gunshot wounds. Now this has to be a dream...

-----

…Because soon I wake up in a strange room the very next day. I recognise the faces of those at my bedside to be those of Yuka and Nozomi but on the other side is Mayu; I also see Kouta who is sitting down in a chair and Arakawa who seems to be waving a torch around my eyes now.

"Ah would you cut that out." I yell but I feel a sharp pain engulf my body from the neck down. For some reason I am in a hospital ward wrapped like a half-assed attempt at a mummy and all these people are around me.

_Wait didn't Mayu, Kouta and Arakawa die?_

"What's going on? Am I dreaming this?"

I felt a wet kiss on my cheek. Mayu wiped at her lips and smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

"But you died on the beach...you were in my arms...it's the last thing I remember.

"No Ben I didn't die on that beach...but I nearly did." She couldn't hold her sobs of anguish.

"But this all can't be real... I was in the middle of a major conflict and everyone was dying around me.

Yuka spoke softly. "The only reason Mayu, Kouta and Arakawa didn't die...was because you saved them..."

**_I'm still confused. How did I go from a bloody conflict on the beach to be here around Mayu, Kouta and Arakawa who all seem fit and healthy? The next chapter may be the last as the final conflict is pretty much over. I may even give my brother - who also happens to be a fanfic author - a brief cameo before I finish. _**


	8. Impressions

_**Yes another short chapter but this story is nearing its end. I give my brother a little cameo in this chapter so he better give me one in his fanfiction next time. Anyway on with the story...**_

_**Impressions**_

A HOSPITAL IN KAMAKURA:

"I...saved you three?"

"Yes you did exactly that." Arakawa chirps as she checks over the rest of my body. It aches terribly.

"Ah! Why does it hurt so much?" I complain like a child who has scraped his knee.

"Well you're actually lucky to be alive yourself." Arakawa says in a stern tone.

"What I nearly died!? Holy shit and my life would have been left unaccomplished."

"Your healing ability expelled so much energy that your internal organs were slowly cooking. If we didn't all stop you when we did you would have literally melted away."

_That would have really sucked..._

"But how can my vectors heal? All I know is that they are good at ending lives not replenishing lives."

"Well when I analysed the archives back at the research facility it mentioned that some of the most advanced vectors can manipulate objects on the microscopic scale and therefore can repair and move cells and body tissue."

"So how bad do I look then?"

"Oh it's all internal so you won't look like a burn ward patient."

"Oh what a relief there...But I'm still amazed I could heal you guys."

Kouta finally opens his mouth. "Yeah well the paramedics were having a hard time stemming my bleeding and they said I was close to death until you did that...so thanks." He mumbles on 'thanks'.

"I'm just happy I saved everyone." I smile past the pain in my flowing body. It does feel a bit like sunburn but inverse.

"Well..." Yuka looked down. So did everyone else.

"Well what?" I say wanting to know the sudden juxtaposed emotion.

Mayu spoke solemnly. "Not everyone survived. Nana, Bando, Kurama and Nyu died that night."

"What?" I sit up all of a sudden but the pain spikes up again. The others place me back down again.

"Please Ben you must rest...we shouldn't have mentioned it."

"But I need to know...why I couldn't save everyone."

"Kurama was killed by Lucy and Bando died from blood loss." Kouta tried to explain.

"But Lucy I mean Nyu? What about her? How did she die?"

"Should we tell him?" Yuka whispered to the others but it wasn't very good as I could still hear.

"Tell me what? Don't hide the truth from me...no matter how horrible."

Kouta sat up and showed a very serious face as his mouth barely moved when he talked. "Ben...you were the one who killed Lucy..."

"No..." I feel another part of my soul die away from the news. I had killed Lucy.

Yuka tried to comfort me. "You had to Ben...she was no longer herself...she was already killed by her instinct...you merely saved her from herself."

"But I am a murderer. I cannot forgive myself..." I wish they just let me melt away with all my guilt.

Mayu rushes over to give me a hug. "Please don't put yourself down like this...you did the only thing we could do...she would've killed more people if you hadn't stopped her."

"Did she suffer?" I ask bluntly. I feel a curtain of darkness take over my vision.

Nozomi answers. "You killed her in the most humane way possible."

Arakawa interjects. "The paramedics conducted an autopsy and found she died of a brain haemorrhage. I can imagine she would have passed away instantly."

"I still feel terrible about all of this...I never should have came here. If I just died on that plane like everyone else-" I feel a firm slap across my cheek. "Ow what was that for Mayu?"

She starts sobbing for some reason I cannot comprehend. "Stop doing this...stop taking all the guilt on your own...you can't blame all of this on yourself..." She keeps hiccupping between phrases. "If you died on that plane I would never have met you on that beach...if you died on that plane...you never would have made me smile all those times...if you died on that plane...you never would have came to rescue me from the scary man (referring to Man I assume)...if you died on that plane...Nyu would have killed us all..."

Yuka supports her speech with her caring motherly tone "And if you're still not satisfied, we forgive you for all those that you had to fight along the way."

Arakawa also contributes. "Yeah Ben; if it wasn't for your quick thinking I would have died in that research facility and never had the chance to develop a vaccine."

Mayu speaks again. "We don't want you to keep taking the guilt for others...we all make mistakes in our lives...it's what makes us human...but if you keep burdening yourself with regrets you will end up killing yourself and hurting those who care about you..."

"Okay...Well thanks for trying to make me feel better...I love you guys..."

Everyone (except Kouta) huddles around me for a hug. "Ow-ow..." I feel the pain inside again and they start to retreat. "No it's okay...I'm enjoying all this affection." They come back for another big hug and I feel my salesman knocking on the front door (if you know what I mean) but it even hurts to get a boner now. Alas I will need to settle down for a while until my injuries heal.

I look over to Kouta – the only one not in the happy circle. He looks melancholy and its bugging me. "Hey Kouta come over here and give us a hug."

"No thanks I'm alright."

"Your upset aren't you?"

"Well yes...I still care alot about Lucy...And now that I'm remembering Kanae and father..."

"What did they just say about keeping your guilt and emotions to yourself? Come over here."

Yuka backs me up. "Yeah Kouta stop being a sorry-sod."

Kouta groans and finally walks over to the mass hugging session. I feel that warm feeling again from before. I feel like I truly belong somewhere in this world...and now that my family was gone it helped me get past my grief.

-----

THE NEXT DAY

I was able to check out of the hospital much sooner than I thought now that my internal injuries completely recovered. I felt relieved and saddened at the prospect of not being able to use vectors anymore. That healing thing was the last deed I ever did with those things and I guess it was good to know I finished them on a good note.

As I walked out of the hospital I noticed a familiar figure down the stairs. He brushed back his short black curls and adjusted his square glasses as he looked down the street.

_No way? Is this guy for real?_

"Hey jerk! Where do you get off imitating my brother!?" I am now shaking the boy violently and he tries to form words as his head rocks.

"What...are...you...doing...Ben?"

"Huh?" I stop and feel tears welling up at the corners of my eyes. "No it can't be you..."

"Settle down Ben...I know you've been caught up in holiday mode for a few days now but..."

He's surprised when I jump over and give him a massive hug..."Hey stop that! What's wrong? You've only been away for five days."

"I thought you were dead Alex." I sob.

"Yeah I was hoping you would have perished as well..." He says jokingly but after nearly dying in a plane crash I don't see the humour.

"But Man told me he went to Australia and killed you?"

He looks at me like as if I'm crazy. "Um...no...I'm pretty sure we're all alive..."

"So he didn't kill you guys?"

"Who?"

"The man with the crossbow?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about but I want to know what drugs the nurses gave you."

"No a freaking man with long black hair and a black coat told me he killed you guys and analysed your corpses."

"Oh there was a freaky looking man that knocked on our door a few days ago but we told him the McMullen's lived up a few houses." He speaks sadistically. "The news said the Dan's were murdered the very next day..."

"You sick bastard I wouldn't even wish death on the Dan's."

"Nah I'm just joshing' I never saw a man of that description."

"So Man was just messing with me all along..." I say under my breath.

"So I didn't come here to talk about an imaginary man – how the hell have you been?"

"Well I was the sole survivor of a plane crash, I slept two nights amongst fishnets, attained telekinetic abilities for a few days, was kidnapped and held naked in an underground swamp before escaping and killed whole bunch of naked ladies with veils..."

"Uh-huh..." He showed his sceptic reaction as always.

"So you don't believe me?" I sigh.

"No I do...in fact I also got telekinetic abilities and stripped down for some Japanese ladies."

"Really?"

"No...Your nuts..."

I should have known...of course noone would believe such a wild story – especially my younger brother. "Oh well I've been fine. So why are you here anyways?"

"Well Dad didn't want me to feel left out so I got some travelling money as well."

"For here?"

"Actually I wanted to go see Karakura but the guy at the airport misspelt so I'm now stuck here for a day. I'll be going there for a big adventure much like yours....**but that's another story...**"

"Well I'm glad you're all okay and it was good to see you again."

"Yeah you too - even if you're insane."

"So where will you go?"

"Oh I'm just hanging around the city till my flight leaves what about you? Staying with someone?"

I remember the place I felt most welcome. "Yes actually...I'm heading back there now...I may even live here!"

"Well good luck with that" He turns his back. "Well see ya later!"

"Yep have fun Alex."

I decide now's the time to return to my second family...

**_The next chapter will be the final one. How will have things turned out in the end as I contributed with my influence to the Elfen Lied plot? What does the future have in store and how are things going with me and Mayu? Are we a couple or not? The final chapter will reveal all and hopefully leave fans a little happier._**


	9. Boarding

_**I know the chapter title may seem misleading but Im trying to stay with themes related to a holiday. This is like the Epilogue so the story can end nice with everything sorted out.**_

_**Boarding**_

The 24th to the 27th of November will forever be etched into my life's history as the freakiest, most traumatic yet most fortunate days ever. Although I arrived under the most supernatural of circumstances and have seen more deaths and gore than anyone in a country of civil war, I have managed to come across some of the most generous and nicest people that you couldn't find anywhere else on the planet. And it was for this reason that I would decide to stay in Kamakura; the memories of Lucy, Bando, Nana and the dreaded Kakuzawa research facility will remain with me, but being around Kouta, Yuka, Nozomi and Mayu at the maple Inn will soothe such trauma.

I now find myself at the door of the house atop the serene forest and overlooking the beach. I made a promise to Lucy that I would do what she now couldn't and live a happy life with Kouta and the others. I just hope they don't mind if I ask for – ahem – permanent accommodation here.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Yuka never ceases to amaze me with her over the top antics. Now it seems they have organised a surprise party for my return from the hospital. All the clichés of a typical party with the added touch of Yuka's style. I felt like this was all a bit much though.

"Come on guys. I don't deserve all this."

Yuka grabs my arm guiding me inside. She has the coned party hat on. "What are you saying of course you do?"

Mayu jumps up from behind a cupboard. "Yeah Ben-san, we've been waiting this entire time for you to come back."

I get the idea that they have been crouched and in this mode for 24 hours but I won't bother asking.

I devote some of my mind's attention to observe the attire of my fellow 'family' members. Kouta, the snappiest of dressers (sarcasm) is wearing a sort of flannelette shirt and some very old looking jeans with some tears and bleached spots. On the other hand, Yuka is dressed for the occasion with an elegant loose blue dress with thin straps and frilled at the bottom. Nozomi's not afraid to show of her nappies with a short black tube skirt and orange singlet. But Mayu strikes me the most; she looks like she's either going to a funeral for the godfather or a Greek wedding with that long black dress with red outlines and rose in her hair. I like it though because it shows of her bare shoulders and has smooth sleeves.

"I must say Mayu you are looking particularly beautiful tonight." I kiss her hand in a womanizing fashion. Mayu blushes as her cheeks go pink.

"Well I only bought it recently but thought now's the time to try it on."

"Well I think you'll be wearing that more often."

"Well we've got dinner prepared so would you like to come in here?"

"Now that what I wanted to hear: FOOD!" I salivate and rub my hands at the feast before us. It looks to be a variety of sushi's and soups. I never had tried sushi before but was willing to give it a go.

"Dig in everyone!" Kouta gave the signal to start. I not only dug in but went past six feet under in the process. I gobbled up my servings of sushi – their so small you can eat them in one gulp. I then sculled my soup which tasted like a sort of Laksa/Tom Gum Yoong combination.

"Oh looks like you and Kouta finished early." Yuka frowns. "Good thing we have more."

Kouta stares across the table with devil eyes. Is he challenging me to an eating competition?

Yuka comes back from the kitchen and drops of two bowls of steaming hot noodles. Yes! My favourite dish...I cannot lose now.

"You're on Kouta." I say with fox eyes. He's immediately raised his bowl allowing gravity to take its course with the dish. I start grabbing (with my hands!) the biggest bunches of noodles I can muster and chew rapidly to allow it to travel down my oesophagus. I much and munch some more and I think I'm scaring Mayu and the other girls with the grunting noise I'm making from rapid eating. I only have one more mouthful to go but so is Kouta – it's really anyone's race now. I chew furiously like an angry Bug's Bunny; Kouta doesn't waste time masticating though and swallowed the whole damn thing.

"Too bad Ben. Looks like I'm first up for desert."

"Hey that wasn't part of the competit-" I stop mid sentence as something with tentacles dances around in my stomach. Is it a chest burster or a baby Diclonius? "Excuse me." I rush to the bathroom but I'm not quite at the toilet so my semi-digested noodles (as well as a variety of other products eaten that night) zip across the air before landing (well some of it) into the toilet. I manage to creep up the toilet now as I dump off the rest of my meal from my mouth end. I guess I'm not quite at the level of Kobayashi yet.

"Are you alright Ben-san?" Mayu says from the doorway. I think she sounds like she's about to spew after looking at the mess I created. She kneels down and helps me up. Her dress twirls and flows as she does so but amazingly doesn't catch any of my internal liquids. I rest my arms on her bare shoulders and we look into each others eyes. This would be the perfect romantic moment if not for the brown-green smear on my lips. She pats her own lip region to which I wipe away my mess accordingly.

"Mayu-chan." I speak softly. "I wish there was a better moment to say this but...I love you."

Her face looks magical as her eyes twinkle. "It's okay Ben-san...because I love you too."

We edge closer and closer for our kiss but we're interrupted by a nagging mother voice. "What on earth died here?"

"Oh sorry Yuka." I excuse myself as I'm still holding Mayu. Her hands are around my hips and mine over her shoulders (wait are we the wrong way around? Don't the guys grab the hips and the...uh forget it).

"Never mind. It's your party..." She grumbles but I know she's still being very generous. "You two lovebirds go on and I'll clean this up.

Mayu giggles as she thinks of something. "What is so funny Mayu-chan?"

"Carry me Ben!"

"Um...Okay sure." I bring down one arm and capture the back of her knees as I have the other one curled around the nape of her neck. I like how the dress feels on my arms; silky and smooth, just like her hair.

She nestles her head into my chest as I carry her outside. She is still very light and fragile which makes me feel warm again inside. I much prefer this sort of feeling to the perverted one I was getting when I first arrived.

We were both outside with the moon not quite at its full gaze but still encapsulating as it took over most of the night sky. The stars shone on varying brightness, some shone with a red or yellow tinkle whilst others formed into majestic shapes. The horizon was mysteriously beautiful as well with the trees bowing with the travelling wind and the sea blending with the sky. And to finish the poetic scene I had the sweetest and most beautiful girl in my arms. As she opened her eyes and looked towards the display she was as blown away as I was.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She spoke softly.

"Yes you are Mayu." I say cleverly as I bow my head down for another kiss. This time we weren't disrupted as we joined lips among a scene of nature at its best.

"Let's get married and be like this forever." Mayu suddenly uttered like a typical schoolgirl dream.

"Wha!?" She giggles at my overreaction.

"Well we can always wait for a while."

"But what if I hurt you again like before?"

"Because you won't...I know you have a true heart."

I get suspicious. "How exactly?"

"When you healed me and Kouta on the beach as well as saving Lucy from herself. You remind me of Nana in a way."

"And that gives me a true heart?"

"Yup." She chirps. "And tonight has been the best night of my life. I feel like I can trust men again thanks to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I curse inside as I again cut away another violin string and make Mayu weep. "Oh sorry is this about that thing?"

"It's okay Ben...I can finally tell you." Part of me didn't want to know what she was possibly about to tell me but another said we'd grow stronger if we shared such a dark memory.

"I was molested throughout my childhood." I almost drop Mayu from my arms as I hear such news. I feel sick inside, now knowing that I've been trying to hook up with a girl whose already been exploited by older people.

"I'm sorry Mayu...You should have told me that before this got serious." I turn and clench my fists. "I can't do this Mayu-chan...You're too young to be tainted once again by me."

"No Ben trust me its okay now." She pleads but I have to ignore her affection. "I still love you."

I shove her back a little with my arm as I walk down the stairs in a weird emotional state I've never felt before. Her sobs are drowned out by my massive thought dilemma.

_I love Mayu...But I'm eighteen and she's only fourteen...I don't thinks it would be right for me to have a serious relationship with her just yet...But how can I face her again if I reject her?_

After some careful thinking I return to the top of the stairs where Mayu is waiting with her hands pressed on her chest.

"I've done some thinking Mayu and..."

"Yes Ben-san?"

"If I were to have a serious relationship with you I want to wait till you're older before I do anything with you." I think she got what I meant by that.

"Is that what this is all about?" She said calmly like it was no big deal. "Ben...you worry too much."

"Well I just care about you too much to see you hurt again." I mumble.

"Then let's just hold hands and kiss for now." She suggests. We do so as our hands and lips are once again united against the backdrop of a moonlit sky.

-----

SEVEN YEARS LATER...

"Look what I picked out today Daddy!"

"Oh, well you're coming to be quite the horticulturalist aren't you Nana?"

"Whaz a horti-cat-list?"

"Haha...Oh never mind."

"Oh here Mum look what I've got from the veggie garden today."

"Hey well done Nana!" Mayu still looks as innocent and as beautiful as she did all those years ago. Her face has changed shape slightly so she doesn't resemble a Chibi character as much. She has grown to be much taller as well to be equal with me; and her hair now comes down to her shoulders. We did end up getting married and we have been for about three years now. That's about the same time we decided to have a child. The old me would have been irrationally against conceiving another human baby to this overcrowded planet but since the vector virus spread and Silpelits wreaked havoc, humanity was on the brink of extinction (who would have thought). We named our daughter Nana in memory of one of the two Diclonius who lived with us for a brief time at the Maple Inn. She is turning three next month and she looks just like her mother. Kouta and Yuka also had a child which they named Nyu. She is a bit older than our Nana-chan but the two always get along and play with each other when we go over to their place.

After Arakawa produced that vaccine from my blood it turned out that although it didn't prevent the virus being spread, it did manage to change the behaviour patterns of the Silpelits so they wouldn't become killers. It meant that Diclonius and Humans could finally co-exist in peace. Eventually Arakawa did develop another vaccine to prevent the spread of the virus. In the end the human population was roughly halved but the Diclonius population is about 10% of that of humans.

Since the initial vaccine was such a success I became famous alongside Arakawa for being the saviour of mankind. I also promoted a campaign to prevent the slaughter of Diclonius children at birth and as a result was rewarded with enough cash to buy a neat little feudal style house not far from the Maple Inn as well as have enough money to be set for life.

I also set up my brother with Arakawa so someone could shut her up and end her virginity. I thought they'd make a great couple but it never lasted (sex must always screw things up). Nozomi also managed to launch her singing career and defy her parents. Amazingly her incontinence has ceased ever since.

-----

Tonight's the night of the summer festival. Mayu and Nana are going in their traditional kimono outfits.

We spot Kouta, Yuka and Nyu from the distance. "Uncle Kouta, Aunty Yuka quick let's go." Our bubbly daughter tugs us through the crown till we bump into them.

"Ah hello Ben and Mayu." Kouta and Yuka say politely.

"Hey." Nana pouts.

"Oh of course we didn't forget little Nana-chan." Kouta patted her head in a patronising manner. "So this festival looks like it will be the biggest ever."

"Yeah it's amazing how many have turned out." Yuka scans the area. Her hair is now longer and kept in two small ponytails.

"And how have you been Nyu?" I crouch down to my Niece-in-law. "She also looks just like her own mother.

"Good." She says shyly.

"Well I think I should take Ben and Nyu over to the Food stand." Kouta suggests. "Why didn't you girls wait over at the stage?"

"You do this every year Kouta." Yuka frowns. "You always ditch us for a while only to meet us up near the end of the festival."

I but in. "Well I'll make sure he finishes quickly then." I say in good humour. "I'll catch up with you later Mayu-chan and Nana-chan."

"See ya then!"

-----

Kouta grabs my hand as well as he's daughters as we weave past the crowd. I notice we pass the food stalls.

"Hey Kouta we just-"

"We're not going there." He says bluntly. I feel a bit uncomfortable now.

"Where are you taking us then?"

"I have to show you something...but you must keep it a secret and not tell Yuka or the others."

"Um...Okay then."

We traverse the forests till we arrive at a small clearing that resembles a small shrine. Two tombstones lean against a tree, one of them say's 'Kaede'.

"Who's this?" I say pointing to the stone.

"That's Lucy's real name...Every year I return to this spot and chat with Kaede for a while before returning to the others."

"Wow! You must really cherish Lucy's existence." I say in astonishment.

"Yeah well I remember as a child she wanted to meet me here but instead I had to go to the summer festival with Yuka-chan. This was like her home for a while and so fittingly is her eternal resting place." After the long speech I see droplets from around Kouta's eyes.

"Bring it in brother." I give him a massive hug as he pours his heart out over my shoulder. He even pours out some Sake for me that he brought along. It tastes nice and I almost feel tipsy but my will tells me to stop.

We sit amongst the trees for what seems like an hour drinking Sake till some familiar faces find us. "So this is your little summer tradition then Kouta?" Yuka looks stern with her hands on her hips. Mayu and Nana are not far behind.

"Oh Ben save me from the scary woman." Kouta pleads to me indicating he's drunk too much Sake.

"Kouta apologises."

"Why did you hide this from us, it looks cute." Yuka looks at the tombstones which read the name of Kaede and another one which sounds like a dog's name.

"This is my way of remembering Nyu." He says as he lifts a glass of Sake in the air.

"Kaede says thank you..." Voces which resemble two young girls come from behind. They look like twins and both have pink hair and ribbons on their hair.

Kouta sniffs as he runs over to them. "I've finally found you!"

"Found what? Their two lost girls." I say cynically.

"No Ben these are Kaede and Nyu...reborn."

* * *

**_Okay so the ending is much like the Elfen Lied one but remember I did enter the plot of the series. Well now that the story is over you should give me a reveiw. If you don't you may end up with the vector virus yourself and I'm NOT kidding!_**


End file.
